It Wasn't Me
by BlackNightBunny
Summary: Werewolves and humans live in relative peace, neither side holding power or law over the other, unless on the others land. Stiles takes a summer job at the Hale manor, thinking he can slack off and hang with his werewolf best friend Scott. Only things turn upside down when Stiles takes something meant for the almighty Alpha and gets caught. AU Stiles x Derek.
1. Chapter 1

It Wasn't Me

Stiles had never really considered the consequences of his actions before, the teen would usually do whatever struck his fancy and talk his way out of trouble afterwards. But Stiles was really starting to hate that trait of his, when he suddenly found himself in a situation he couldn't talk his way out of, mostly because he was too scared to even utter a word. The eighteen year old was kneeling before the young Alpha of the Beacon Hills werewolf pack, the man towering tall, with burning red eyes that shot through Stiles like laser beams. The teen shivered at the intense gaze but couldn't look away, even as the other werewolves around started whispering about the teens disrespect. But it wasn't disrespect... it was pee in his pants fear that had him staring wide eyed at the werewolf before him.

"Did you really think you could get away with stealing the Alpha's dinner?" Jackson Hale crowed, the blonde wolf the Alpha's cousin, who seriously thought he was all that.

"It wasn't me." Stiles lied with the evidence all over his superman shirt, Stiles having dropped the food as he was caught and dragged back.

All the werewolves rolled their eyes at the same time, the teen holding back a laugh as the sight brought a chuckle to his throat. Food was obviously a big deal to the Alpha, Stiles figuring it had to do with the hierarchy of power, but how was he to resist a plate of food that sang words of _'Eat me while I'm hot'_? Werewolves followed their own rules and kept to themselves mostly, a few humans working for them but following strict rules. Stiles had thought a summer job at the Hale manor would be easy and fun, hang out with his werewolf best friend Scott, and eat the food the professional cooks whipped up. The teen was meant to be washing dishes and sweeping floors, but had totally forgotten all that when he'd run into Scott and get distracted with chatter.

Stiles was pushed down, his shoulders forced low till his forehead was touching the ground and his legs were cramped underneath him uncomfortably. Stiles hissed at the prick of claws on his shoulders, the teen swearing to put monkshood in both Erica and Isaac's laundry for this, the two blondes having been the ones to catch him with the plate of heavenly deliciousness. Stiles had been sure they would let him off, Isaac almost caving till Jackson walked in and decided that Stiles lowly form was to be dragged before the big bad Alpha. The blonde werewolf was a complete jerk face who had disliked Stiles from the very moment Scott had brought him home, the shaggy haired beta the one to get him the job.

"You've really done it this time." Scott whispered worriedly, leaning down to his friend's side till Derek growled.

Stiles had only ever seen Derek Hale from a distance, the almighty Alpha only to be surrounded by werewolves, since they calmed the Alphas raging power. But Stiles had never thought of that power until now, Derek always frowning but never flipping out and hurting people... well until today, Stiles was sure he was about to be murdered over a little plate of steak and potatoes. The teen closed his eyes and prayed to the curly fries god that his death be quick, painless and over in half a second. The prick of the Erica and Isaac's claws vanished and Stiles pulled up slightly, his head remaining low as he watched all the stylish shoes about the room.

"Get out." Derek's husky voice announced deeply, Stiles face lighting with hope as he jumped up and turned to run far, far away.

Stiles got one step forward before a hand clamped his shoulder, the teen paling as he heard deep animalistic growling behind him. The surrounding werewolves backed up and Stiles feared that he was the first to cause the broody but calm Alpha of beacon Hills to snap. Stiles refused to face the growling beast behind him, the teens honey eyes looking to the plush red carpets, embossed wallpaper, decorative lamps, ornate furniture, everything and anything that would distract him from his impending death. The clawed hand that held him, swiftly dragged his body back, Stiles back hitting a strong well built chest as Derek's hot breath ghosted his neck.

"Not you." The Alpha growled, his mouth grazing over the human teens pale skin.

The Alpha was going to rip Stiles throat out, with his teeth! This was going to be bloody and painful and... why was Stiles suddenly sitting? The teen blinked several times as he took in his new position, Derek was sitting on his large plush chair that wasn't a throne, but so was~ and Stiles was in his lap. Honey eyes looked to Scott who was pressed to the wall, his golden wolf eyes downcast and shoulders hunched, like all the others in the room. The growling continued behind Stiles and hands tipped with claws circled his waist gently, holding the teen's body close. Stiles fear was suddenly replaced by confusion and curiosity, as he turned his head to look Derek in his glowing red eyes.

"Huh... what are you doing?" Stiles questioned, his voice gaining back confidence as he quickly realised he wasn't being murdered.

"Your _mine_." The stubbly chinned Alpha replied hungrily, the older males words muffled as he sniffed Stiles neck creepily.

Stiles remained still as Derek left trails of slobber all over his neck, the teen thinking over those words that changed everything. If Stiles was Derek's, then that meant he was to be the Alphas mate... the teen's jaw dropped then his mind running wild with the idea. The teen was scared but also excited, because being the Alpha's mate meant he was second in charge of the Hale pack and that meant... Stiles suddenly pushed to his feet, Derek's hands holding his hips as the teen pointed a finger at the blonde werewolf pressed back to one of the walls.

"Second in charge, suck on that Jackson! Ha, ha, ha, ha..." Stiles laughed evilly, his head throwing back as the thought of Jackson submitting to him ran through the teens mind.

The blue eyed werewolf growled but kept his head low, as Stiles continued to laugh, Scott also smirking from across the room. Stiles amusement faded though when he was suddenly pulled back onto Derek's lap and _something_ poked him. The teen's face fell and he turned slowly to see Derek smiling with lusty eyes... oh yeah, Stiles had forgotten that part of being mates. The human scooted forward to get away from Derek's _business_, the older male was hot, with a sexy body and drop dead gorgeous face but Stiles didn't practically fancy getting jumped right now. The young male wasn't against having hot sex with another guy, the teen having many dreams that involved just that, but a werewolf? The teen had dreamed his first time to be with the one and only Lydia Martin, a human girl of strawberry blonde hair, not a horny Alpha who was looking to top his fragile little human body.

Stiles squirmed and tried to break Derek's grasp, the Alpha growling as the teen continued to slap his hands away. After several minutes of fighting and Stiles scolding, _'No, stop it!'_ Derek stood up and sent Stiles tripping as Derek caught the teen and slung him over his broad shoulder. The pale human gaped stupidly till his brain kicked back into gear and he started to complain and order the Alpha to put him down, Derek ignoring the words and hands that smacked his back. Derek headed out of the room, Stiles throwing help me looks to Scott, Erica and Isaac, the betas watching on silently. Stiles eyes glanced to the rest of the room and fell on Jackson who mouthed _'Suck on his.'_ with a smirk, Stiles glaring back as he was swiftly carried away.

The teen was taken down many halls till they stopped before large wooden doors, Derek shoving the engraved doors open and flinging Stiles onto the gigantic bed that sat in the middle of the room. Stiles bounced several times, his hands clutching the soft sheets to stop him from bouncing right off the bed again and hitting the hard floor. The teen looked around the lavish room and soon found his eyes stuck on Derek, the older male closing the doors before turning around slowly and peeling his shirt off. Stiles jaw dropped at the sexy which was Derek Hale, his mind screaming at his body to stop responding to the sight of a stripping Alpha who wanted to top him. Stiles scooted up the bed, his back hitting a mountain of pillows as Derek advanced, totally naked, and letting it all hang out.

"Hey, ah... maybe we should talk first, you know get to know one another, have a few dates and then I'll call you, hmm sound like a plan." Stiles rambled, throwing the pillows as Derek made it to the bed.

"Mate..." Derek growled, his eyes bright red and claws extended as he grabbed Stiles ankle and dragged him closer.

Stiles yelped as he found himself under Derek, the red eyed Alpha usually looking so composed but now practically drooling at the sight of Stiles. The Alpha leaned in to connect their lips and Stiles stuck a pillow between their faces, Derek getting a mouth full of fabric. The pillow was ripped from the teens hands and Stiles mourned for his lost kissy face protector, the other cushions out of reach. The Alpha leaned in again and Stiles used his hands, Derek then licking the palm of Stiles hand as he pressed his naked form to the humans clothed one. The teen squirmed and cursed his horny teenage body for responding to Derek's touch, Stiles pants tightening as he tried to think of a plan out of this.

"I... I'm a v... v... virgin." Stiles blurted embarrassedly, hoping the knowledge would slow Derek down.

Derek stilled and Stiles thought that might have done it, the teen looking to the Alpha only to see Derek's eyes blazing even brighter. The older male's whole body shivered and pushed closer, Stiles feeling the Alpha's _enthusiasm_ press against his jean clad thigh. Stiles swore and tried to escape again, the teen's confession seeming to excite the Alpha werewolf even more. A werewolf finding a mate was precious and rare, the teen having done a little research way back when, knew that Derek would take care of him and protect him above anything else. But there was the strong desire to claim and mate that came with the first meeting, Stiles thinking an Alpha werewolf would feel the urge even more. Derek's mouth made it to Stiles throat and the teen suddenly got a brilliant idea, the human hoping this would stop Derek.

"Derek I'm hungry! Starving, I need to eat or I'll die." Stiles called out loudly, the teen looking down to the Alpha, as Derek stilled and raised his red eyes to look at his newly found mate.

"What? You didn't eat?" Derek grumbled, pulling up to look down on Stiles, as if trying to tell if it was a lie.

"No, they grabbed me for stealing your dinner and I'm starving." Stiles whimpered dramatically, laying it on thickly with big puppy eyes and a quivering bottom lip, the teen knowing Derek wouldn't be able to stand seeing his mate in pain.

"Damn it." Derek snapped, pushing off the bed and slipping on his pants before rushing out the room to find his mate some food.

Stiles made his escape after Derek left, the teen running out of the room and down the many halls, getting totally lost and just jumping out of the first floor window. The teen ran around the large house and escaped in his faithful blue Jeep, the vehicle parked in the back with the rest of the human staff's cars. Stiles drove back to town as fast as he could, his mind ticking over the night and thanking his lucky stars as he pulled into his driveway safely. The teen sat in his Jeep for several minutes, hoping Derek wouldn't chase him down and drag him back to the Hale manor. It wasn't likely though, the town was for the humans, meaning Derek needed to follow their laws, and one of them was not to kidnap innocent little virgins and sacrifice them to horny Alpha werewolves. So Stiles should be safe... for a while at least.

* * *

Hello, chapter 1 here of 'It Wasn't Me'.

I wrote and deleted the first chapter of so~ many different stories, it seriously isn't funny. But I decided to post this one and see if anyone liked it, so I hope you enjoyed and please let me know if you'd like to read some more.

Thanks for reading~ :)

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

After a night of complete and utter denial, Stiles not even telling his father what had happened, the teen woke to a sunny new day and Scott standing over him with golden eyes. Stiles then appropriately flipped out, his limbs flying about as he got caught in his own sheets and fell to the floor. Scott just standing there and staring down to Stiles like the teen had stolen his curly fries... though the Scott equivalent to curly fries would be Allison and Stiles had definitely not stolen Scott's human girlfriend. The honey eyed teen managed to right his fallen body and peel away the tangled sheets to stand before Scott in nothing more than his boxers. Scott looking away and reminding Stiles of the whole hierarchy thing, betas not allowed to look upon the Alpha's naked mate. Stiles smirked and stepped into Scott's line of sight, the shaggy haired beta growling as he looked the other way.

"Aww, come on Scotty what yah' going to do when we're in the locker room after lacrosse." Stiles chuckled, his cheeky grin dropping when Scott suddenly turned a seriously angry frown on him.

"You're not the Alphas _claimed_ mate, Stiles..." Scott growled, before taking a deep breath and calming down. "Derek is super pissed that you ran away and he sent me to pick you up." The beta explained, his hands twirling through the air.

"Yeah~ no thanks. I scarcely escaped with my virginity last night, I'm not going back." Stiles scoffed, kicking his rumpled sheets to the bed.

"He interrogated me all night _'What's his name? Where does he live? How old is he?!'_ it was torture Stiles, so please, please come with me." Scott begged, his eyes going puppy as Stiles scratched his stomach and pulled a thinking face.

"Hmmm, let me think... No! He didn't even know my name and he's trying tap this, not happening~" Stiles sang, his hands waving through the air as he moved to his closet to pull out a shirt and pair of cargo shorts.

"Your _mates_ Stiles, you know what that _means_." Scott responded, hands jumping to his hips as he gave the pale teen a scolding look.

"I know, I know... we're to be one, love each other, get werewolf married and have lots of bitten werewolf betas" Stiles replied absently, pulling on his clothes before turning to face his friend.

"No, well yes, just take it seriously Stiles you're not the one who has to live with him right now, the house is all worried." Scott whined, his hand catching Stiles shoulder as he gave him a pleading look.

"Try thinking of _me_, I was almost mounted by your sexy but totally inappropriate Alpha." Stiles bit back, throwing his own down look to Scott.

"It's only because you'd just met... he's a little calmer now." The werewolf pressed, his brown eyes staring Stiles down like a kicked puppy.

Stiles stared to Scott's totally tragic face, the beta looking like he was about to cry and Stiles grumbled, scrubbing a hand through his messy bed hair. The teen then agreed to meet Derek somewhere neutral and safe, Scott whining but agreeing to the terms as he pulled out his phone and texted his Alpha. Stiles slipped on his sandals and yawned before walking out of his bedroom, down the stairs and waving to his father, the Sheriff at the kitchen table and eating forbidden bacon. The human teen stole half of his father's bacon, instead of all of it like he usually would, and plopped to the chair to eat, Scott hovering around nervously as he stared at his phone.

"Waiting for a call from Allison?" The Sheriff smiled, his face kindly teasing the usually love obsessed Scott.

"No... he's waiting for Derek. Apparently I'm the Beacon Hills Alphas mate, so Scott's arranging a friendly play date after Derek jumped me yesterday. Oh and we're out of milk." Stiles explained in a yawn, the Sheriff dropping his fork with a clatter.

"What happened?" The Sheriff rushed worriedly, his face full of concern and bacon long forgotten.

"I drank it last night but I'll pick up a new bottle on the way home." Stiles answered, pushing back from the table and grabbing Scott's arm. "Come on Scott lets go." The teen chirped quickly, dragging his werewolf friend out the door.

"Was that meant to be a joke?" The Sheriff mumbled, worried, confused and following them with his eyes and a slack jaw.

Stiles hopped into his Jeep and Scott took the passenger seat as they drove around, the beta asking why Stiles avoided properly answering his father. The human teen shrugged and rambled that he didn't want to talk about it with his father, the teen thinking it was enough to inform the older man without getting into the details. The drive ended at the park, the woods that lined the field of grass the start of the Hale packs property, it was like the border land and when festivals came around they were usually held here, so all could enjoy. Stiles jumped out of his beloved Jeep and scowled as Scott closed the door harshly, the brown eyed wolf sometimes forgetting his super human strength. The freckle splattered teen ambled around the Jeep to lean against the front and wait... and wait... and wait.

"What the hell dude! You told him to meet here right, because this is seriously boring and you know I have a short attention span." Stiles rambled, crossing his arms and looking to the cloudy sky as it slowly turned grey.

"Calm down he's coming... since when did you get all snappy and confident, you were pissing your pants yesterday." Scott huffed, kicking the dirt and throwing his friend a questioning look.

"I had an epiphany..." Stiles started, till he looked to Scott's puzzled face. "... I _realised_ that I don't have to submit to Derek just because he's the Alpha, since I'm his mate he won't hurt me." The human teen explained, looking to his exposed toes and wiggling them about.

"Hmm... whatever you say." Scott mumbled, looking off to the tree line, eyes flashing and ears perking up.

"Stiles..." Derek's big booming Alpha voice called, his figure emerging from the woods, like a psycho killer in a slasher film.

Stiles jumped and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, the teen seriously starting to reconsider his new cocky _'Derek won't hurt me'_ attitude. The Alpha male suddenly travelled fifty yards in three seconds to stand before Stiles with piercing pale green eyes, which looked like they wanted to eat Stiles whole. Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine as his hand shot out to catch Scott's arm, the human teen refusing to let his friend escape. Derek stared at the teens clinging hand, which was grasping Scott's forearm tightly, an Alpha red soon bleeding into the older males eyes. Scott whimpered and cowered down, Stiles getting the same feeling as Derek started to growl and move closer, the heat of his denim and leather wrapped body touching the teen's skin.

"Mine..." Derek rumbled softly, his large clawed hands leaning on the Jeep and trapping Stiles between his arms.

Scott pried Stiles death grip off and stepped back from the newly found mates. "Well, I'll leave you two talk... see you at home Derek." Scott rushed, his feet quickly hitting the grass as he took off across the field and disappeared into the tree line.

"So~ did you bring anything to eat?" Stiles hedged, his lips curving a little with a laugh before Derek started to glare. "Guess not." The teen rushed, swallowing his humour and leaning harder against his car as Derek leaned in to smell his neck.

Several very uncomfortable minutes passed, Stiles practically lying on the hood of his Jeep as Derek snuffled at his neck like some wild animal. The teen had chosen this place because it was neutral land and usually had enough foot traffic, so he could call for help if Derek tried to mount him, like the teen had seen in a werewolf porn once... accidently seen... seriously! But the problem was no one did anything, well no, that was wrong, they stared for half a second then sped up after seeing the bright red of Derek's eyes. Stiles let his Alpha _mate_ smell him for a while, but when hands started to wander low, the teen moved forward sharply and accidently head butted Derek.

"Ah shit, shit, shit!" Stiles cursed gruffly, his hand flying to clasp at his throbbing forehead, Derek completely fine as he finally moved back so Stiles could stand up straight.

The Alpha werewolf watched the teen closely, his fading red eyes focused on the pain filled tears that dewed Stiles lashes. The teen wasn't crying though, sure he had just head butted an Alpha werewolf who felt like he had a head made of stone, but he wasn't crying... his eyes just got a little wetter is all. Derek's hands caught Stiles wrists and pulled the teens shaking hands away from his face, the Alpha then leaning in and _licking_ the sore tender skin. Stiles flipped out, naturally, the teen flailing about but being held still by the Alphas iron grip hands and a tongue that was now licking closer to Stiles lips. The teen whined and had the urge to head butt Derek again, the pale teen slackening his body before leaning right back, to get away from the creepy licking Alpha.

"Okay dude, I get that we're mates and all but there are things that are appropriate and inappropriate for people who've only known each other a day." Stiles rambled quickly, his voice high and squeaky as he shifted so his back was no longer pressed into the front of his Jeep.

"But I want to claim you, lick you and make you mine." Derek growled deeply, as his grip loosened slightly.

"Starting to sound like a caveman now..." Stiles replied bluntly, his hands slipping free of the Alpha's hold as he took three long strides back.

A long minute of silence stretched, until Derek decided to break it. "Are you insulting me?" The Alpha questioned in a growl, his brow low and broody, while he advanced on Stiles once more.

"What~ no, never, I wouldn't do that. You think I'm crazy enough to insult my future werewolf husband." Stiles rambled, his hands flailing about as he laughed a little crazily.

"Husband..." Derek purred, as he stilled his steps and a slight smile curved his lips. "... let's take a walk... through the woods, at the tree line." Derek noted huskily, his voice a low rumble as he eyed the teen before him.

"No! I'm not following you anywhere, mate or not." Stiles shot back, the teen seeing through Derek's plan to lure him on to the Hale lands, so he could do him against a tree.

"Your mine Stiles and I'm holding back right now, but it's getting harder and harder to control the urge to m..." Derek grit out, till Stiles quickly covered the older male's mouth and glared.

"If you say mount, I swear I'm running away and never, ever coming back." Stiles rushed, his face heating with the thought of Derek on him.

The Alpha licked the palm of Stiles hand and the teen jumped back in surprise, a glare firmly pulling the teen's brow as Derek smirked back cockily. Stiles desperately wanted to take back that _husband_ comment, the words seeming to spur Derek on as the Alpha stepped forward and placed his hands to Stiles hips. The teen fidgeted and whined as Derek backed him up against his baby blue Jeep, the Alpha swiftly connecting their lips. The teen stilled as they shared their first kiss, Derek's soft lips surprisingly gentle, as he moved his hands to cup his young mates face. The teen placed his shaky hands over Derek's and unconsciously responded, softly groaning as the Alpha nibbled his bottom lip playfully. The teen felt weak to the touch and slumped against his car, hands that were fruitlessly pushing Derek away, now dragging the hot Alphas body closer.

Stiles became unnaturally absorbed by Derek and was about to lose all reason when a big drop of water hit him, the teen yelping at the cool rain water and shifting away, as Derek growled in frustration. Stiles ignored the grumbling Alpha who tried to paw him again and looked up to the black clouds that decided to rain down buckets. It hit fast and five seconds in the open left Stiles totally soaked and scrambling to get in his Jeep, as his shoes stuck in the already muddy soil. The teen panted as he shook his hair and wiped the water from his face, honey eyes looking out to the sheeting rain till he remembered Derek... who was now sitting beside him in the passenger seat, all dripping wet and sexy as he stared to Stiles hungrily.

* * *

Hello, chapter 2 here.

I'm always so nervous when posting a new story, but you guys are all so~ amazing! All the kind and encouraging feedback was lovely, so THANK YOU all so much, it's truly appreciated :)

Also all of the Hale pack live in the manor together, I'm not sure if it came across but that's what Scott meant by _'the house is all worried'_ Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters story only written for fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain outside was heavy and hit the Jeeps windshield hard, the sound almost deafening as Stiles stared through the window, unable to see ten feet in front of him. There was also an annoyingly heavy panting breath by the teen's side, Stiles trying to ignore the lusty Alpha werewolf who he could feel eyeing him up and down. Yeah they were mates and Stiles accepted that fact, but he wasn't ready to roll in the sheets and let Derek have his way with his innocent little self the very first moment they met. Derek would have to do some serious courting before Stiles would let him claim him, this _'relationship'_ with Derek was likely to be the only one he was ever going to have, since mates were for life and an Alpha was incredibly possessive... this one at least.

"Your dripping wet~." Derek growled, leaning over Stiles awkwardly in the small space of the Jeep.

"And hungry, you never brought me any food last night!" Stiles rushed, turning away and refusing to face the sexiness that was Derek Hale.

"You tricked me and ran off." The Alpha grit out angrily, Derek's werewolf canines dropping as claws appeared.

Stiles pressed back into his seat and frowned up to his imposing _mate_. "You tried to _'claim'_ me five minutes after meeting, you'd run to if I suddenly stripped off all my clothes and approached you with a raging boner." Stiles shot back, his argument not convincing as Derek's eyes went all dreamy at the idea.

"I'd accept it~." The Alpha replied, his leather jacket brushing Stiles shoulder and sending a cold and lusty shiver down the teen's spine, as the Alpha ran a hand near the edge of Stiles cargo shorts.

"Of course you would... It's cold, I should go home." Stiles rambled, his mind thinking of his chances of running right now, while slapping Derek's hand away.

"Come home with me and I'll warm you up real good." Derek responded, his eyebrows dancing suggestively.

"I understand you have this_ must jump Stiles_ thought running through your mind but I'm only human and I don't feel the pull or whatever it is your feeling." Stiles confessed, his hands grasping the side of his seat as Derek's face became sullen and he moved back to his own seat.

Derek's black brows pulled down as he thought over the teen's words, Stiles watching on curiously till Derek suddenly turned to face him. "Perhaps we could... would you come over and have dinner with me tonight?" The Alpha suggested.

"Promise not to jump me?" Stiles retorted swiftly, his face getting a pinched look till Derek nodded. "Say it out loud." The teen demanded, needing Derek to use his words for this promise.

"I promise not to jump you." The Alpha replied seriously, his eyes boring a hole into Stiles very being.

"Okay..." The human teen trailed, thinking he was crazy for agreeing but unable to refuse Derek's sincerity.

Derek left after that, the Alpha trying for a good bye kiss, Stiles turning and getting kissed on the ear instead, which Derek then processed to lick until Stiles freaked and hit the Alpha in the face in one of his failing freak outs. Harassing the teen in an enclosed space would certainly get you hit, since Stiles limbs were long and flew around with a mind of their own. The Alpha jumped out of the Jeep and disappeared into the sheeting rain, Stiles watching him leave with a sigh. The teen waited for the rain to settle before driving home to face his father, who was probably still sitting at the table with a gobsmacked look. Stiles came home to find a little note on the dining room table, reading that the Sheriff had gone to work but they _would_ be talking when he got back.

It was still early in the day and the teen decided to go shopping, since he'd forgotten to buy milk and some other groceries. The human teen drove to the store and stocked up on healthy microwave dinners and breakfast cereals, Stiles getting a small stash of bacon that he'd need to hide from his father. The teen was able to forget his worries as he shopped, but felt like he was being watched, a nagging feeling running up the back of his neck. Once home that being watched feeling vanished and Stiles proceeded to do his regular chores, like he wasn't about to have dinner with his werewolf mate for the first time. The day past by quickly and Stiles had done the laundry, cleaned the house and sorted the trash before he went upstairs to get ready. The teen dressed in jeans, a graphic-t and lastly pulled on a green flannel, before slipping on his sneakers and heading out with a sigh.

The drive was quiet and Stiles blasted the radio as he opened the window to feel the chill of the misting rain and cold night against his skin. As Stiles passed the boarder of the human town and entered the Hale lands, he felt a pit grow in his gut, the teen starting to wonder if he'd made the right choice. But even though Stiles was on the Hale lands Derek had promised not to jump him and the teen had to believe it, after all they were mates. Stiles drove the dirt road that lead to the back of Hale manor, the teen parking with the staff cars and trudging up to the service door, his shoulders hunched and head low to avoid the still falling rain.

Stiles knocked on the door and Danny answered a minute later, the tall twenty year old looking to Stiles in shock before stepping back to let the younger male in. Danny had also gotten a summer job at the manor and was the same age as Jackson Hale, the tanned human the only one the blonde werewolf was nice to, which wasn't really a surprise since everyone liked Danny. Stiles smiled in thanks and shook off before making a lame dog joke, that didn't even have Danny twitching a smile. The honey eyed teen pouted and feared he may be losing his humour until Danny finally decided to speak.

"Why are you coming in through here?" Danny questioned quickly, his eyes wide and voice whispered.

"What do you mean? This is the only entrance I know~." Stiles whispered back without knowing why they were whispering, before eyeing up his tanned friend with an amused smile.

Stiles walked forward, his feet heading towards the halls that lead to the foyer, the kitchens and back halls were plainly decorated, but entering the main hall showcased the elegance of the house. The walls were lined with intricate paintings, some large paintings of the woodlands but mostly of the Hale pack family members, the portraits going back a hundred years, at least. The walls were panelled with finely engraved wood and wall mounted lamps casted dull, warm light over the carpeted floor. Stiles emerged from one of the main halls and came out by the grand font staircase, with Danny following right behind him. The teen felt slightly out of place in his modern and casual clothes, but pushed that thought aside, Stiles not really caring if his awesome and totally stylish attire didn't fit in.

"Your Derek's mate now, so I think he wanted you to arrive at the front." Danny explained, his eyes darting around with an unexplained nervousness.

"It takes an extra twenty minutes to drive up the front and I'd probably get lost... this was easier." Stiles chirped, the teen nearly tripping on his feet as he turned to face Danny.

Danny had this strange look on his face as he stepped back and pointed a finger to the front door, Stiles tilting his head before turning to see Derek standing in the door way with a large bouquet of roses. Derek was dressed in black slacks had a clean, crisp dress shirt on and wore a dark blazer, his hair was neatly brushed and he looked like he'd just walked out a cheesy romance novel. Stiles didn't want to laugh, he held strong and bit at the inside of his cheek but it didn't help and the teen burst out laughing as he grabbed the railing of the stairs to help him stand. The Alpha growled lowly and looked totally embarrassed as he dropped the flowers to a side table and stomped closer, his hand ruffling his own hair before he grabbed Stiles by the waist.

"I was waiting for you." Derek growled tightly, his eyes flashing as the teen stopped his laughter.

"I can see that... weren't they for me?" Stiles noted with a smile, his hand waving to the giant bunch of flowers Derek had abandoned.

"Yeah... do you want them?" The Alpha questioned, with a raised eyebrow and half turned lip.

"Sure, I've never gotten flowers before~." Stiles smirked, the teen accepting the huge bouquet, as Derek picked them up and passed them over.

"You smell very nice." Derek complimented, dropping down to smell Stiles neck as the teen rolled his eyes.

"Thanks... I guess." Stiles replied, cocking a brow as he pushed Derek away before the Alpha decided to lick him.

Derek then lead the way to a big fancy dining room, Stiles ogling the long table full of shinning silver plates piled high with all of the teen's favourite foods. There were burgers, bacon, curly fries, pizza, pasta, salads and several different breads, Stiles drooling at the sight and smell. The teen looked to Derek and knew the Alpha had just discovered the way to the teens heart, the old wives tale was true, in Stiles case anyway, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Derek took the flowers from the human teen's arms and dropped them to a chair before guiding Stiles to the right side seat at the head of the table. Derek sat at the head of the table, in the highly ornate chair that looked over the long mahogany slab and soon the room filled with the remaining werewolves. Scott, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd and Peter Hale among the many of them, the werewolves taking their seats and waiting for Derek to pile his plate, before they ate.

Stiles was stuck in a kind food trance when everyone started eating, the teen blinking as he realised Derek had piled his plate high, with a wide array of foods. Stiles beamed at the lavish feast and raised his gaze to find Jackson sitting across from him the blonde beta wolf sitting to Derek's left as Stiles was seated to his right. The human teens smile dropped as he watched Jackson eat with a big grin that was teasing, honey brown eyes then looked down the table for a friend. After the teens gaze passed over several random werewolves he didn't know the name of, he found Scott sitting way up the other end. Stiles pouted as he eyed the one empty seat beside him, Isaac in the second set over, and wished it was Scott sitting next to him, Stiles stood up then, his chair scraping back as Derek stilled to watch his unclaimed mate.

"Scott, come here bro sit with me!" Stiles whisper yelled, knowing full well they could all hear him anyway.

Scott suddenly got this scared puppy look and Stiles turned to look at Derek who had this pissed off glare happening, the human teen rolling his eyes before dropping back to his seat and huffing. Worst date ever... third date ever but who was counting, well Stiles was and this date sucked, the food was good though, apart from having to look at Jackson's stupid, good looking face all night. It was seriously unfair that Jackson was dating the Lydia Martin, queen and future leader of the world, while also having a great friend like Danny and being a super powered werewolf... the world certainly had a funny sense of humour.

Stiles ignored the blonde wolf but beamed when Derek waved Scott over, the shaggy haired beta sitting by his best friend and brightening Stiles mood. The meal continued and the human teen was lazily nibbling a slice of pizza when he felt a hand touch his thigh, Derek eyeing him as the large hand started to rub higher and higher. The freckle splattered teen looked to Derek with a _'What the fuck are you doing face?'_ before slapping the hand away. Did the Alpha seriously think he could invite Stiles over for a 'date', have the whole pack there, than feel him up? Had Derek even learned any human interactions or was werewolf society a system of growls and jumping one another.

At the end of the meal Derek flashed his red eyes and made this weird grunting, half howl, half growl sound that sent all the betas running from the room. Stiles thought of running off too but stayed put, the Alpha holding a broody expression as he stood up and nodded for Stiles to follow. The human teen got to his feet cautiously and walked a few feet behind Derek, just in case he needed to flee... or attempt to flee, the Alpha more than capable of catching him. The older werewolf lead the way to a balcony which looked over the tree tops and showed the clear night sky and crescent moon. The teen stood by Derek as the Alpha looked out silently, his steady breathing the only sound heard till the teen started to tap his foot, Stiles unable to stay totally still.

"Nice view~." Stiles commented in a sing song voice, his eyes appraising not only the night sky but the man before him. Lacking human social skills or not, Derek was fine~ and Stiles really had no qualms with appreciating the view of his mate. "Very nice, indeed..." Stiles murmured, forgetting his words for a moment.

Derek swiftly turned to face the younger male with smouldering green eyes that had Stiles lusting at him a little, the teen resting against the iron railing of the balcony. The Alpha stepped forward to press his body close to the human teens, Stiles skin tingling with the almost touch as Derek's lips ghosted by his slowly. The night hadn't been the best, but Stiles wasn't against a little innocent kiss, Derek having promised not to jump him after all. Stiles breathing stuttered as Derek moved closer, his lips grazing over the teens jaw as Stiles hands caught the Alpha's biceps and held him close. Derek's hand cupped the back of Stiles head to tilt it and the teen felt the scratch of the older male's stubble on his neck, before the Alpha pulled back slightly.

Derek ran his hand down the side of his young mates arm and Stiles looked back with half lidded eyes and lips that were waiting for the kiss. "So... can I claim you now?" Derek questioned, his lips smiling with hope till Stiles huffed at the Alpha for totally ruining the mood.

* * *

Hello, chapter 3 here.

Thanks for reading and thank you all so~ much for the encouraging reviews, I read and appreciate all the lovely feedback and am really happy to hear that the story is being enjoyed :) This chapter is a little longer than usual but they will vary depending on how much I can write. Next chapter will have Stiles and his father finally talking about what's happening~

Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles had left their 'date' and the Hale manor shortly after Derek's claiming comment, the Alpha all growls and _'stay here.'_ which Stiles didn't, the teen leaving with a slight frown, grumbled curse and his massive bouquet of roses. The human teen had told Derek that he wasn't ready for all the claiming _stuff,_ but the Alpha wolf just didn't want to let up or give Stiles time to process it all. But of course to round off Stiles _fabulous_ night, the teen came home to find his father sitting at the kitchen table with his _'let's talk'_ face on, before he a raised brow at the flowers. So the teen spent the next hour talking to his father about Derek claiming the teen was his mate, the sheriff actually laughing at one point and receiving a glare from his annoyed son.

"This isn't funny dad all he wants is to get on me..." Stiles grumbled lowly, his arms crossing as he leaned back into the kitchen chair.

"Sorry, it's just you two are total opposites." Stiles father rambled, his eyes looking to Stiles sympathetically.

"It's not like I have a choice is it? He's instincts or whatever, have decided I'm the one and I've just got to deal with it." Stiles grumbled, his brow pulling down as he felt frustration course through him.

"He has no right over you _here_, but if you're afraid of him...we could leave... if this is something you don't want, or can't handle, well pack up right now and I'll take you away from it." The Sheriff suggested seriously, his hand catching Stiles as he gave his son a determined look.

Stiles looked to his father's serious and loving eyes and smiled back. "Thanks dad... but our lives are here and it's not like I totally hate him... he's kind of hot, no well, really hot and I get this hazy feeling sometimes." Stiles tried to explain, his hands twirling in circles as the Sheriff nodded along.

"If you're sure..." The older Stilinski replied, his hand patting Stiles before he leaned back to eye his son. "Now then, if that's your decision I think we need to have another talk." The Sheriff noted, Stiles tilting his head in confusion.

"About what..." The teenager trailed, his eyes taking note of the uncomfortable look his father had. "Did you finally ask Melissa out?" Stiles smirked, the teen knowing of his father's crush on Scott's mom.

"What, no, don't change the topic... we need to talk about sex." The Sheriff grumbled, a red tinging his ears as he denied the Melissa comment.

"We had that talk when I was eleven and we don't need another one." Stiles rushed, as his mind thought back to the extremely awkward conversation.

"I just wanted to tell you to be _safe_, sexually safe, always wear protection... but this is about werewolves and I don't really know allot about their mating habits." The older Stilinski mentioned, his hand scratching at his chin thoughtfully.

"Please dad, stop! Don't even think about it anymore." Stiles begged, before covering his ears.

By the end of the night Stiles had, had a date with Derek, a chat about being the Alpha's mate with his father, their conversation leading into a highly embarrassing talk about safe sex and werewolves. Stiles actually knowing more about it and the Sheriff asking his son to explain how he knew it all, the teen claiming he simply stumbled on to certain websites. The teen shivered at their last topic of conversation and ran up stairs to jump in the shower and wash away the day before he fell to bed with a groan, not wanting to wake up for seven days. Stiles rolled over in his bundle of blankets and groaned as a fleeting ray of morning light decided to hit him right in his still sleepy eyes. The teen cursed out the evil little sun beam and crawled out of bed, getting dressed and wandering down stairs in a zombie state of mind.

"Breakfast..." Stiles groaned tiredly, as he made it to the kitchen.

"Good morning." The sheriff smiled, sipping his coffee and receiving a groan in return from his zombie son.

Stiles came back to life after his first spoonful of sugary cereal and sip of coffee, the Sheriff snatching his mug back and scolding Stiles for taking his heavenly cup of morning energy. The teen smiled back cheekily and the Stilinski father frowned, a betraying smile curving his lips before he got up and announced he had to get to work. Stiles waved bye to his father and sat in the empty kitchen eating his loud crunching cereal, the teen murmuring _'brains~'_ occasionally and laughing at himself. After breakfast Stiles washed up his dishes and ambled out of the house in a pair of jeans and his awesome white and blue stripped hoodie, the teen just wanting to walk and think. The rain outside was light and the teen pulled the hood of his jacket up and wandered down the street, soon getting that familiar feeling of being watched.

Stiles had thought he might have been over reacting yesterday, but it was starting to get seriously creepy, the teen turning to look behind him and spotting a slow driving car. The vehicle was a sleek black Camaro that would have, had Stiles drooling over it, if he wasn't totally freaking out, the teen fearing he was about to be attacked by whoever was behind those heavily tinted windows. The human teen made it to an intersection and faked walking right, the car turning just as Stiles spun about and ran in the opposite direction, his sneakered feet hitting the pavement hard as he made it to a little cafe just as the rainy sky became heavy. Stiles ducked into the frilly shop and cringed at all the doyleys and kitten posters, the teen reconsidering taking his chances with the stalker car instead. That was till he spotted a very familiar girl smiling and waving him over to a pink clothed table, Allison smiling brightly as she asked Stiles to join her and... Lydia!

"Well hello ladies, what a lovely day this is turning into." Stiles announced swiftly, his voice polite and smile charming, as he greeted Scott's girlfriend who moved to town three years ago and the red haired goddess he'd known since childhood.

"I hear you're the Alphas mate." Lydia remarked, the red head cutting straight to Stiles newly found relationship.

"Rather be yours~." Stiles mumbled, looking to Lydia as she sat elegantly in a white dress and heels.

Allison smiled and Lydia rolled her eyes. "I'm with Jackson and we actually just had our six month anniversary the other day, even talked of marriage." The red head smiled happily, her eyes soft but words dashing all Stiles impossible dreams. "We're going to wait a while but perhaps we should have a double wedding?" Lydia smirked playfully.

"Like you could share your big day with anyone else." Stiles shot back, his chin propped up on his hand, as Allison looked between the two.

"Scott said you weren't feeling sure about everything though... with Derek." Allison hedged, her brown eyes looking to the teen questioningly.

"Hmm... we had a _'date'_ last night and it was dinner, with the _whole_ pack." Stiles noted, his arms resting to the table as Lydia cringed and Allison shook her head.

The three chatted and Stiles ordered a slice of heavenly cake and a drink that tasted amazing but looked like a unicorn spit up, all colourful and covered in sprinkles. The teen had actually forgotten about the stalking car, till he stepped out of the cafe with Lydia and Allison, the black Camaro parked across the street. Stiles stared at the vehicle dewed with the halted rain and quickly bid farewell to the girls before running right up to the car, the teen deciding to deal with his stalker. Stiles thought if the mystery guy turned out to be some crazy psycho, the human teen had a Sheriff father and Alpha mate to avenge him. The passenger door pushed open as the teen approached and Stiles stumbled back with a glare, his jaw dropping as he stared at Scott, the beta whining as he eyed Allison slowly walking away with Lydia.

"Scott, what the hell man?" The honey eyed human grumbled, his eyes tracking his best friend as he fidgeted and looked ready to bolt.

"Sorry, but... I really got to go and say hello~." The golden eyed beta rambled, before taking off after Allison with a smile.

A low growl echoed from inside the car and Stiles bent down a little to peer inside and find the one and only Derek Hale. Stiles sighed deeply and smacked a hand to his forehead tiredly, as the teen realised the stalker from yesterday was likely Derek or one of his werewolf betas. The Alpha adjusted his sunglasses and tightened his grip on the steering wheel Stiles staring him down the whole time. The teen grabbed hold of the open passenger door and closed it swiftly, Stiles huffing before he walked off, the sound of Derek's growling soon followed as a car door slammed closed. The teen could hear the rumbling growls and stomping feet behind him, the teen stopping suddenly and spinning around to face Derek's leather jacket wearing self.

"Derek, you're a creepy werewolf stalker." Stiles grumbled, a hand flying through the air to punctuate his point.

"Stiles, you're an unclaimed Alpha mate." Derek growled lowly, pulling off his glasses and making Stiles swoon a little at the sexy action that revealed stunning green eyes.

"You don't need to follow me around, and dragging poor Scott into this." The teen fired back, his hands jumping to his hips.

"Scott volunteered, besides I wouldn't have to watch over you so much if you'd let me claim you already." Derek shot back, his teeth grinding as he flashed red eyes to the teen.

"Oh, is that all. Well, let's just hop on behind that building right there and you can just do me quickly, hmm?" Stiles bit back sarcastically, the teen actually having to swat Derek's hands away when the Alpha reached out to grab him.

"You don't understand what it's like, seeing you walk around when at any minute someone might try to have you." The Alpha growled, his fisted hands stretching out as claws appeared.

"You're the only one trying to _have_ me." Stiles replied, dropping his head with a sigh.

A tense moment passed, neither male backing down from their argument, Stiles thinking Derek was being seriously over protective and pushy. The teen raised his gaze to meet Derek's tense expression, the Alpha opening and closing his fists as he tried to calm down. Stiles stepped forward then his hand catching Derek's shoulder as he leaned up the small height and kissed the Alpha, short, sweet and calming him almost instantly. The teen rubbed a small circle into Derek's shoulder with his thumb, Stiles hoping the affection would help Derek feel more secure and stop stalking him. The Alpha caught Stiles hand as the teen was pulling back and Stiles smiled crookedly to Derek, the older male returning the expression, his smile rather sad but still warm.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, so stop stalking me." Stiles stated, his eyes softening as Derek stepped closer once more and ran a hand down the side of the teens face.

"Maybe..." Derek mumbled defiantly, Stiles rolling his eyes and throwing his hands in the air with a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, just tie a rope about my waist and walk me like a dog." The teen grumbled, shaking his head.

"I would tether you to me if I knew you wouldn't hate me for it." Derek responded, his hand catching Stiles and lacing their fingers.

"Everything you say is totally creepy." The teen mumbled, his honey eyes watching their laced hands.

"Come home with me?" Derek asked softly, his mind never seeming to leave that topic.

"... No." Stiles responded simply, his hand slipping free of Derek's as he stepped back from his werewolf mate.

The rain started to fall once more, nothing but light sprinkles that faintly rested on the teen's hair, till he raised his hoodie and walked passed Derek. The teen wasn't rejecting the Alpha, he knew he was starting to fell a connection between them, but allowing Derek to claim him would cement it all. Their relationship would become real, Stiles was still young and he wasn't ready to give all of himself over to Derek. For it wasn't just his body that the older male was asking for, it was his love, commitment and life... but was it cruel of Stiles, to expect Derek to give him a little time?

* * *

Hello, chapter 4 here.

Thank you all so~ much for all the feedback and support it's all very encouraging and much appreciated :) Lydia and Allison had a little appearance this chapter, the girls had only been mentioned briefly so I thought it was about time they actually showed their faces and had a chat. Also I'm going to write the next chapter from Derek's point of view, just to give a little insight into how he's feeling.

Once again thanks so much for reading, the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters story only written for fun.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain outside had picked up and Derek Hale sat in his Camaro, clawed hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, as he fought back the desire to follow Stiles home. The Alpha werewolf had just been caught following his young mate and the teen kept saying how creepy he was being, Stiles big eyes squinting at him with obvious annoyance. But Derek didn't think he was being creepy, he was being protective and cautious, since anything could happen to his young unclaimed mate. It was so dangerous for him to be wandering around town alone, didn't Stiles realise how unbelievably beautiful he was, his smell, body, voice and the way he moved with a slight trip to his step. Derek growled as he thought of his mate's bright eyes and plump lips, the teen's skin pale and mottled with little freckles that ran right up his neck, Derek desperately wanting to see if they covered Stiles whole body. The Alpha knew his mate was attracted to him, scents of lust radiating off the teen often and trying to drive Derek mad with want.

The Alpha felt wave after wave, of frustration roll over him, he wanted, no _needed_ to be by Stiles side, feel his skin and hear his voice. But Derek was on the humans land and knew he couldn't just drag Stiles back home with him, the action would break the human laws and spark a conflict between the people and his pack. The Alpha thought the Sheriff to be a fair and reasonable man from the few meetings they had, had about the town's safety, but Derek highly doubted he would appreciate him kidnapping his son. The Alpha growled low in his throat and moved his hands away from the steering wheel, as he tried to fight back the troubling thoughts that plagued him. Just as Derek felt he was about to lose control, his hands twitching and eyes bleeding through with the glowing red of his power, the passenger door opened and Scott jumped in. Derek growled lowly and Scott jumped before submitting to his Alpha, golden eyes looking down as Scott cowered, the older males canines dropping before he pulled himself back.

"I didn't mean to..." Derek started, but stopped as he realised this wasn't the first, nor would it probably be the last time he was going to snap a little. "... Did you get to see Allison?" Derek questioned tightly, the Alpha distracting himself with his beta's infatuation with the human girl.

"Yes... she was with Lydia and Stiles, the three of them had cake together." Scott hedged, his gaze rising as he looked to Derek.

"What kind of cake?" Derek questioned, knowing he was being silly... but he seriously wanted to know what cake Stiles liked.

"Oh umm, well Allison smelt like strawberries and sugar... I'd say Stiles had the same or something even sweeter." Scott replied, his eyebrows pulling together in thought. "Didn't you get to talk to him?" Scott asked cautiously, his eyes looking like a curious puppy as Derek ignored the question.

"We're going home." Derek grit out, as his mind jumped and growled at him to go to his mate instead.

The Alpha drove quickly, his mind fogging with thoughts of Stiles, like how the teen stumbled when he had walked away or the brief feel of his enticing kiss. Derek's lips twitched with a smile as he tried to focus on getting home and not the hunger he had, to feel his mates kiss again. Scott, who was sitting beside him, was nervous though and his scent kept drowning with worry as his continuously glanced to Derek. Scott had been one of Derek's first bitten betas, the shaggy haired teen only a child at the time, Derek remembering finding the scrawny little kid, bleeding and dyeing from a mountain lion attack. The boy's mother, Melissa McCall had been appreciative that Derek had given him the bite. The woman raising Scott in town till he turned sixteen and moved into the Hale manor to be with his pack, but still seeing his mother often.

Derek took a calming breath and smiled to his young beta, Scott calming as well as he smiled back, a tint of worry still circling him. The Alpha cared for his pack and hated to worry them, after all Scott was the one who brought Stiles into their lives and Derek couldn't be more grateful... but also _frustrated_. The Alpha bit back a low rumbling growl that always surfaced when he thought of Stiles, but was unable to see him. Derek had never thought he would be Alpha, the dark haired male a teenager when he'd lost both of his parents and his sister Laura in a house fire. Derek had only been sixteen at the time and felt like he was losing himself when he took the power and responsibility of Alpha on, while grieving for his family.

His Uncle Peter stepped up though, helping his Nephew learn to control the new surge of power, by surrounding him with pack, the werewolves giving him more strength but also control and support. Jackson had been eleven at the time, Derek's blonde cousin the first beta to ever call him Alpha and flash his rare blue wolf eyes in respect. Derek remembered how his eyes use to glow blue, before they took on the strength and glow of Alpha red, the sign of a leader. The reminiscing thoughts managed to briefly distract Derek, till he crossed the territory line and felt himself getting further and further away from Stiles, his one love, soul and mate.

As the Alpha and Scott made it home, Derek was greeted by his Uncle Peter and cousin, the older Hale man watching him as he walked inside, with tense shoulders and low rumbling growls he couldn't keep contained. Derek's betas slowly filled the halls and all greeted him, the Alpha flashing his red eyes and nodding in hello as he moved to the large and quiet study. Peter trailed behind his Nephew, Derek falling to a large high backed arm chair and sighing as he rolled his shoulders and breathed deeply, calming himself. Jackson idled in the doorway, Scott's head popping into the room before he scampered off somewhere, as Derek tried to focus on the sound of his pack moving about and let the feelings of the pack wash over him. Peter moved forward then, his blue eyes trained on Derek as he sat in the opposite chair and leaned forward to address his Alpha and family member.

"You can't keep going on like this." Peter hedged, his eyes catching Derek's green gaze.

"I know but he won't let me claim him." Derek growled back, his hand tightening on the arm rest and unintentionally shattering the wood.

Peter leaned back and Derek came to his feet as anger bubbled through him. "Breath Derek, focus on those around you." Peter instructed, waving his son Jackson closer, the blonde stepping into the room to try and ease Derek down.

"I am... but all I _want_ and all I can think about, is Stiles~ I need him!" The Alpha growled back, his claws appearing and eyes bleeding a deep red.

"Jackson, go and check on Stiles." Peter ordered, his blonde son scowling as he stepped back.

"Fine... but if he starts picking his nose or looking at porn I'm coming come." Jackson grumbled, flinching when Derek sent him a deadly glare.

"... Send me a photo of him." Derek replied dryly, the blonde nodding before he left the room.

Derek started to pace the carpeted floor, as Peter sat by casually and watched the Alpha growl and punch the wall every now and then, splintering the panelling. The dark haired male took his anger and frustration out on his surroundings, till his phone buzzed and he pulled it out hurriedly. Derek's body relaxed slightly as he looked at the little picture message Jackson had sent him, Stiles lazing on the back porch, reading a comic book and looking to be whistling, his plump lips pursed and so tempting. _'Creepy'_... Derek stilled as he realised why Stiles was continuously calling him creepy... The Alpha growled and Peter stepped forward as Derek made for the front door, his body moving as his mind begged him to go to Stiles, even if he was creepy.

Derek made it to the foyer and stilled in his step, hands fisting as he growled in each breath, before grabbing the nearest object and throwing it across the room, the lamp shattering against the wall and scattering shards of glass over the floor. The Alpha knew he was acting like an out of control puppy, throwing a tantrum because he couldn't have what he wanted. But Derek didn't just want Stiles he _needed_ him, they were meant to be mates, so why did Stiles have to keep pulling away? Derek destroyed a few more things, working out his frustration as Peter stood by and looked on, Boyd appearing in the room and watching as the once broody Alpha lost all control. The room was wreaked and Derek scrubbed his clawed hands through his hair with a growl before he threw his head back and howled loudly, the whole house shaking as he heard the younger of his betas answer his pained cry.

"... I feel like I'm losing my mind." Derek murmured absently, as he moved to sit on the staircase and dropped his head to his hands. A silence filled the air and Derek focused on his breathing, tying to ignore the thoughts he was having of running out just to get a glimpse of his mate, of Stiles.

Feet appeared to the side of Derek and the Alpha raised his head slightly. "He's very sarcastic." Boyd mentioned, Derek peeking to his twenty two year old beta.

"He loves~ food and drools over salty fries and chocolate." Erica added, the long blonde haired beta stepping out from the stairs side hallway and catching Boyd's hand.

"He can ramble on and on and often loses focus, but you can't help but listen intently when he talks." Isaac chipped in, the tall teen slowly walking into the room, as his blue eyes looked to Derek and he smiled crookedly.

"He's also moody and independent... like a cat, probably why you two bicker." Peter mumbled with a smirk, shifting his feet as he moved a little closer.

Derek couldn't help but smile to his betas as they tried to comfort him, the young wolves sensing and seeing his pain and trying to calm his unsettled heart. Isaac moved forward and dropped to sit by Derek on the staircase, the blonde not saying anything and just sitting by him, as Erica and Boyd idled nearby. Derek took in his packs presence and looked up the staircase as he heard Scott's approach, the shaggy haired teen smiling as he sat on the stairs a few steps behind them. Peter stepped further into the room as well, the older Hale sighing as he smiled down to his twenty five year old Nephew, Derek looking up to his Uncle with much calmer eyes. The front door opened then and Jackson walked in, the blonde halting at the front door as he looked to the mess before raising his gaze to his Alpha.

"Um... he's safe, just reading comics and whistling... sounded like the Batman theme song." Jackson informed them, his feet stepping around the mess of broken glass and shattered wood.

"But he does have a bad habit of getting into trouble, when we were little he swung off the clothes line, pretending to be Batman and almost broke his ankle." Scott mentioned absently, chuckling at the memory as all in the room paled and turned irritated glares on the oblivious beta.

Derek growled lowly at the thought, the Alpha feeling an urge to protect his mate from... a clothes line... damn, Derek had totally lost his mind. When apart from his mate, the Alpha could only think about protecting Stiles from everyone and thing, but when together all he wanted was to touch and lay his claim on the talkative human, which always pissed Stiles off. The betas in the room started whispering grumbled words to Scott who whined, before scooting down the steps to sit on Derek's free side. The Hale Alpha kept his head down and took several calming breaths, as he looked up to meet Scott's dark brown eyes and nervous smile, the beta fidgeting.

"But he's always been brave and has a knack for getting out of trouble... he'll be totally fine." Scott rambled, Derek suddenly feeling jealous of the close friendship Scott had with _his_ mate.

"Thanks Scott." Derek murmured, before pushing to his feet and making his way upstairs, the Alpha needing time to himself. Derek thought of the sleepless night he no doubt had ahead of him, the Alpha completely unaware of his betas scheming plans...

* * *

Hello, chapter 5 is here.

So~ I know this chapter was kind of depressing... sorry about that... I always have trouble with writing Derek's point of view, so I hope it was okay... but in the end I think it gave a pretty good idea of how he was feeling. But next chapter will bring a big change for them all and things will lighten up again~

Also a great big THANK YOU for all the reviews~ you're all so awesome and I'm so glad that you'll are enjoying this story so much, it's really encouraging to hear, so thanks again for the comments and support :)

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning brought the sun, the scattered rain clouds having past and leaving everything dewed with drops of water. Stiles woke with a stretch, his toes curling over the end of his bed as he rolled over and hopped out with a loud yawn. The teen looked to his calendar and glared at the little message that said he had to work at the Hale manor today. Yeah right, like that was going to happen, Stiles resigned himself to flaking out on that task and wandered down stairs in nothing more than his x-men pyjama pants. The sleep pants hung low on his hips and dragged on the carpet a little, the teen not caring as he lazily came down stairs, scratching his bare pale chest and blinking through sleep crusted eyes. The morning was not the teen's friend and Stiles started to dream of hot toast and bacon, as his feet hit the landing. Stiles reached the lounge room and halted as he suddenly realised the Stilinski household had visitors, _werewolf_ visitors.

"What's going on?" Stiles sighed with annoyance, as he found Scott, Jackson and Peter sitting in the lounge room and chatting with the Sheriff.

"We were just informing your father of the situation and how you're going to be living with us now." Peter replied calmly, his voice velvet and eyes calculating as he avoided looking directly at the half naked Stiles.

"No I'm not." Stiles shot back, his eyes glancing to all the werewolves and glaring as Jackson grumbled.

"Yeah bro, you really need to." Scott dropped, his eyes pleading and off to the side as he stood up to approach his friend.

"No I don't." Stiles yawned, deciding to leave the crazy people alone, as he headed for the kitchen.

The human teen was stopped, as Jackson super speeded to block his path. "You are coming with us Stilinski, even if I have to tie you up and drag you out of here." The blonde grit out, his eyes flashing blue till Stiles glared and he backed down, looking to the floor and growling lowly.

Stiles blinked at the scowling Jackson who had just backed down at his human powered glare and beamed like he'd just been given cake. "Oh~ I love this." Stiles smirked evilly, till a large hand clamped his shoulder gently.

The teen turned to meet his father's pale eyes and the older Stilinski patting his son's back. "I think... maybe you should consider going, for a little while at least." The Sheriff stated in a drifting voice.

"What! Are you trying to get rid of me? Even if I'm gone you still won't be allowed to eat bacon, I'll send all my minion betas over to stop you." Stiles rushed, his voice becoming a little angry.

"I don't want to get rid of you Stiles, I love you son... but it sounds like Derek really needs you." Stiles father explained calmly, both hands holding the teens bare shoulders as Stiles huffed and looked out the window absently.

"It's totally true dude, Derek might seem all bossy and frustrated when you're together but he's a hundred times worse when you're not! Yesterday he was in such a foul mood..." Scott paled, his hands waving about in a very Stiles like fashion.

"So, you're his pack, isn't your presence meant to keep him calm. The more werewolves that surround him the calmer and stronger he'll be or something like that." Stiles supplied, his hands jumping to his hips

Peter sighed then and pushed up from the chair. "I understand you might be apprehensive with the way my Nephew first acted but a werewolf's first instinct is to mark ones mate. I'm also sure you've noticed how much Derek has calmed since your first meeting and gained a semblance of control over his _urges_... but only when you're together, he becomes frustrated and even violent when you're apart. I know we can't make you come with us, since this isn't our land, but the Hale pack needs you." Peter explained, with a slight plea edging his tone, as he looked to the Sheriff who nodded along.

"... okay, but I still don't know why you brought Jackson with you." The human teen frowned, Jackson growling in return.

"I know right, but he insisted on coming, too." Scott whispered to Stiles side, while eyeing up the blonde.

"I came to make sure they brought you back. Just stay focused, _please._" Jackson grit out lowly, as his blue werewolf eyes flashed.

Stiles sighed and looked up to the ceiling before turning tired eyes to his father. "What about you? You'll be all alone here if I'm gone..." The teen mumbled, grasping at his father to tell him to stay.

"Mom said she'd drop by everyday to help out." Scott chipped in happily, the Sheriff coughing and looking to blush slightly at the idea.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his father, the Sheriff avoiding his son's glare, as the teen saw straight through his father's thoughts. Scott's Mom, Melissa was human and worked as a nurse at the hospital, the Sheriff had never admitted it out loud but Stiles knew his father liked the curly haired woman. Stiles pouted and dropped to the couch, his arms crossing as he thought over everything they were asking of him. Stiles was Derek's mate, they were destined partners... plus there was marvellous food available twenty four seven at the manor, not that it swayed his decision... maybe just a little. The teen made several thinking noises and jumped to his feet before frantically rubbing his hands over his hair and looking to the surrounding people.

"Fine, but I want my own room, with a lock and if Derek gets pushy, I'm coming home." Stiles demanded, before pointing accusingly at his father. "As for _you_, you need to visit me all the time." The teen stated, worried the Sheriff might enjoy having the house to himself and flirting with Melissa too much, to come and see him.

All agreed, the Sheriff then comforting Stiles by telling him, he would never let him go if he thought it would be dangerous, Scott and Peter swearing to step in if they had too. Stiles nodded and went up stairs to dress and pack a small bag, this was only a trial, the teen only going to shut them all up and see how things would be if they did live together. Stiles came down stairs in jeans and a hoodie, a back pack full of clothes and comic books slung over one shoulder. The three werewolves and one human left, after the teen said good bye to his father, the older Stilinski's eyes watering a little as he waved good bye to his son, the teen suddenly feeling like a bride saying good bye to their family. Stiles shivered at the thought and repeated in his mind, that it was just a trial and Derek was in control of his urges.

The teen followed behind Jackson's silver Porsche, the blonde werewolf and his father Peter, driving ahead as Scott rode with the human teen. Scott smiled and thanked Stiles for coming with them, before he started to mindlessly babble about Allison, the shaggy haired beta unable to focus whenever the girl was brought up. Stiles took note of the roads they took and realised this drive was actually shorter then he thought it would be, only twenty five minutes from his home. The human teen pulled up to the front of the large Hale manor, the three story building standing tall in the middle of the forest and sending a long shadow across the leaf littered ground. The windows were all large and the front door ornate with embellished engravings and a giant iron plate that read 'Hale Pack' above the frame work.

Stiles hopped out of his Jeep and jumped as he heard a large crashing sound from inside, the human teen tensing as he threw a worried look to his best friend, who only shook his head before grabbing Stiles arm and dragging him inside swiftly. Stiles complained, fidgeted and grumbled that Scott should be dragging him away from the dangerous crashing sounds not towards them. Scott and Stiles entered the manor to find furniture smashed, claw marks running up and down the walls and glass lamps shattered. Stiles asked Scott to carry him over the glass, since his human feet would be hurt if he stood on it but the beta refused and Stiles idled by the open front door.

"Derek, are you home~?" Stiles called out, Peter and Jackson appearing by the door as thumping steps rushed down the stairs.

Derek halted at the base of the stair case, his hair a mess, shirtless and eyes tired like he hadn't slept. "Stiles..." The Alpha trailed happily, his face lighting up with a smile that had Stiles blushing in return.

"Came to visit for awhile, hang out and eat all your food..." Stiles rambled, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he avoided looking directly at the Alpha's chiselled abs.

Derek growled in response, low and humming like a purr, as he stepped forward, boots crushing the glass on the floor till he pulled Stiles in for a hug. The teen returned the affection and glanced to the three werewolves by his side, all of them sighing in relief and taking off as Derek started to snuffle Stiles neck. The teen let the Alpha do as he pleased before pulling back to look Derek in his green eyes, their gazes locked as the older male leaned in to connect their lips. Stiles kissed back, the pair sharing their third kiss, the affection starting innocent, with closed mouths and light pecks till the Alpha pressed forward. The older male's teeth gently bit Stiles bottom lip, the teen opening his mouth to allow their tongues to meet. Stiles responded in kind as he felt a heat rise in his body, his legs jumping up from the ground to wrap around Derek's waist as the Alpha supported his weight.

"You broke allot of stuff." Stiles noted, as they pulled apart briefly.

"Yeah..." Derek responded, before moving forward to lick the teen's top lip, Stiles shivering at the touch as Derek's hands held him close.

"Carry me over the glass?" Stiles asked, his lips planting one last kiss to the side of Derek's mouth.

Derek carried his human mate over the destroyed room and up the stairs, Stiles eyes lingering over the mess he guessed Derek had made. The Alpha being a hundred time worst seemed like a true statement and Stiles realised that his running away and fear of this relationship had been tearing Derek apart. The teen wrapped his arms about the Alpha and rested his chin to his _mate's_ shoulder, Derek purring a growl at the closeness. The older male was an amazing man, if you exclude the trying to jump Stiles straight away bit and the teen decided it was his turn to try. The human male was going to see if they really could hold a relationship without the title of mate hanging over them. Stiles hugged Derek even closer, as he was carried to the Alpha's bedroom... wait a minute, where?

Derek placed Stiles on the soft bed and kicked off his boots as he crawled in beside him, the teen looking to the Alpha curiously. "I thought of having my own room." The human male murmured, his body being pulled closer as Derek tucked the teens head to his shoulder.

"I won't do anything... I just want to hold you." Derek replied, while his arms held on gently and eyes fell closed with what looked to be much needed sleep.

It was still the early morning and Stiles didn't need any more sleep but it seemed he had made a mess of the Alpha's emotions and this was the price he needed to pay to calm his mate. The teen toed off his sneakers and wrapped his arms about Derek's warm form before he snuggled about to get comfortable, his knee knocking Derek's several times till he stilled and closed his eyes. The older male mumbled words that Stiles couldn't catch, before rubbing small and comforting patterns over the teens flannel covered back, Stiles humming at the affection. Derek's breathing levelled out and the teen shifted back slightly to peer at the older male, a smile pulling his lips as he watched the Alphas sleeping face. This wasn't too bad, it was nice even, comforting, and Stiles thought he could definitely handle more of this gentle and warm affection.

"... Mine..." Derek mumbled sleepily and Stiles rolled his eyes before tucking his head back to Derek's shoulder and feeling the older male settle.

* * *

Hello all, chapter 6 here.

Thank you all so~ much for reading and for all the really wonderful reviews, they are appreciated and very encouraging :) Stiles and Derek's story has taken a big step now, they're living together but it's not just them in the house it's the whole pack...

Thanks again for reading, the fantastic reviews and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter?

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god, help me Erica!" Stiles yelled in a whisper, his body flying into the blonde wolfs room and slamming the door closed.

"Why, what happened?" Erica rushed, the blonde abandoning her magazine on the bed, as she came to Stiles side.

"It's Derek, he's after me. You have to hide me, please!" Stiles begged, with giant puppy eyes that pleaded for the girl to save him.

Erica pulled her brow and bit her lip in worry, as she danced on the balls of her feet before looking about the large bedroom and dragging Stiles to the closet. "In here, hopefully my scent will mask yours." The blonde she wolf explained, Stiles falling into a pile of Erica's clothes.

"Thank you." Stiles breathed softly, trying to calm his speeding heart from the run he just made.

Stiles peered through the slight gap in the door and noticed Erica jump back to her purple blanketed bed and grab her magazine casually, before there was a thumping at the door. The blonde beta werewolf ran a quick hand through her curly hair and called for the visitor to come in, Stiles clamping a hand over his mouth as Derek walked in slow and careful, his green eyes darting about the room. Erica moved from her large bed, straightening her skirt and getting to her feet, while looking to Derek questioningly. The Alpha continued to look about, his nose twitching as if trying to sniff Stiles out. The human teen wanted to shout out a dog joke but held back, for the consequences of being caught would be terrifying.

It had been three days since Stiles came to the Hale manor, Derek having calmed down but gaining a bad habit of constantly grabbing at some part of Stiles. So the teen insisted on having his own room, especially after Stiles had woken to the Alphas inappropriate touching and morning wood, the first morning he came by. Of course there was always Scott and Peter to help him out, Stiles calling to Peter once when Derek wouldn't stop licking his neck, the Alphas Uncle saying _"No Derek, Stiles doesn't like it... he just normally has an erection."_ in a monotone voice... the werewolf bastard. But apart from that Stiles had gotten use to the large house and mouth watering food quickly, even having so many people under the one roof had become normal to the teen.

"... Have you seen Stiles?" Derek asked slowly his steps moving closer to the blonde's wardrobe.

"Umm yeah, a while ago..." Erica answered in a roundabout way, the wolf knowing she couldn't straight out lie or Derek would know.

Derek stopped right before the closet door and Stiles watched the older wolfs fingers twitch, as a terrifying smile covered his face. "I can smell you." Derek announced like a total creeper.

The closet doors flew open and Derek stared down to his mate, Stiles sitting in a pile of Erica's clothes. "I won't do it and you can't make me, I'll lock myself in my room." Stiles rambled, as Derek plucked the teen from the ground and propped him up with one arm.

Stiles feet dangled off the ground and his hands grasped Derek's shoulders to stay balanced, the teen glaring down to Derek's smirking face. "You said I'd have to catch you first~." The Alpha smirked proudly.

"No~, Erica help me, he's trying to... he's trying to make me watch the Notebook with him." Stiles whined, his hands reaching out for the blonde wolf, Erica huffing and rolling her large brown eyes.

"Pfft, I thought you were in real trouble." The blonde she wolf stated bleakly, her red lips pursed out as she waved for Derek to take Stiles away.

"No! I don't want to sit down for two hours watching that, when I could be playing video games with Scott." Stiles whined, his mind dreading the romantic movie.

"Jackson said he and Lydia watched it and it's a great movie for couples." Derek growled back, as he balanced the squirming teen.

"He only said that because watching it got him into Lydia's pants or skirt... whatever she was wearing." Stiles bit back, his hold on Derek tightening as the Alpha walked them down some stairs.

"... It won't work with you?" The Alpha questioned, his green eyes looking to Stiles as the teen gaped.

The two reached the bottom of the stairs and Stiles wriggled out of Derek's grasp. "Of course not, I was running away from you so I wouldn't have to watch it, what makes you think forcing me to watch will have me falling into your arms... or between your legs?" Stiles huffed, straightening his shirt as Derek stared on.

"Then what do you want to do?" Derek questioned tightly, his body swaying so he stood closer to the younger male.

"Try a horror movie and a whole lot of tasty junk food." Stiles sassed, his honey brown eyes staring into Derek's green frowning ones.

"Okay." Derek replied quickly, grabbing hold of his human mate once more and taking off.

Half an hour later Stiles was pressed to Derek's side on a large plush couch, a bowl of popcorn on his lap, as the bloodiest, scariest zombie movie the teen had ever laid eyes on played on a large flat screen. Stiles prided himself on his strong stomach and mind for horror flicks, but this... this movie was frightening, the teen had never even heard of it before. Plus the lights were off, there was lightning and thunder outside and not forgetting Derek holding him close and the eerie glow his eyes would get when the screen flashed, the teen jumping at that a few times. But Stiles was strong, he knew zombies weren't real... although two hundred years ago they didn't think werewolves were real either.

Derek's hand was about Stiles waist and a stupid smirk pulled his lips every time Stiles flinched or moved that little bit closer. It was all unconscious and the teen had no control over... What the hell was that scrapping noise! Stiles bare feet jumped onto the couch, his eyes wide and body leaning a little forward to try and see where the sound had come from. Derek looked to Stiles with this curious expression and the teen wanted to jump on his Alpha mate and scream that they were under attack, but held it back. Stiles was an intelligent and rational man, the teen didn't freak out over two dark looming figures, which just walked into the room, one with glowing eyes!

"Fuck off you dead zombie bastards!" Stiles yelled, his feet kicking out as he stood on the couch and threw the bowl of popcorn at the shadowed intruders.

The lights flickered on and the teen gaped, before laughing a little. "Stiles... watch the language, please." The Sheriff sighed, the teen's father and Scott surrounded by golden puffs of corn, as the plastic bowl rolled to a halt.

"Uh... hey daddy." Stiles murmured, aiming to be innocent by calling his father like a child.

"Is it zombies or lizards?" The Sheriff asked, stepping forward to get sight of the gory movie.

"Zombies... it's nice to meet you again Sheriff." Derek stated, getting up and reaching his hand out to formally meet his mate's father.

"You too Derek Hale... I hope your taking proper care of my boy." The older Stilinski male stated, with a sharp look in his eyes.

"He's my family now and I take care of all in my pack... and all who are important to them." Derek announced, as he nodded to the Sheriff thoughtfully, the older human then returning the gesture.

Stiles jumped off the couch and switched the totally fake and not scary, movie off before he looked between his father and Derek. The meeting felt a little belated, but with the Sheriff spending the last three days, no doubt flirting with a certain nurse, the teen could see why it had taken this long. Scott pouted at the dropped popcorn before spying the bowls of candy on the low coffee table and walking over to stand by Stiles, as he stole a handful of jelly beans. The older Stilinski and Derek exchanged the normal boring pleasantries, mentioning their last meeting at the border lands, where a festival to promote unity between the two species was held. Stiles smirked at the idea and thought he and Derek probably cemented that the moment they became mates.

The teen waited for his Sheriff father and the Beacon Hills Alpha to stop talking, before he jumped on his father with a hug, the Sheriff embracing his son back and asking how he'd been. Stiles said he was fine and smiled as he looked his father over, the teen having been worried about the older man for the past three days. But the Sheriff looked well, and Stiles smiled and elbowed his father teasingly with words of Melissa McCall helping around the house, Scott perking up and tilting his head in question. Stiles smirked to his father and the older male sent his son a scolding parental look that had Stiles pouting, while Scott stood by scratching his head in confusion.

"Not going to finish your movie?" The Sheriff questioned, changing the topic as his eyes glanced to the television and back to Stiles.

"No, no, you're here now, so we should spend some time together." Stiles smiled brightly, his mind pushing away the thoughts of zombies.

"You were scared." Scott's teasing voice chirped, his smile laughing as Stiles frowned.

"I was not!" The human teen shot back, ignoring all the disbelieving looks everyone gave him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you~." Derek all but purred, as his arms wrapped about Stiles body and pulled him flush against his broad chest.

"But who'll protect me from you." Stiles shot back, as Derek pressed his nose behind the teen's ear.

Stiles blushed at the affectionate action and the teen fervently denied being scared of the horrifying movie, just as Derek started to nuzzle his neck. The Sheriff watched on and Stiles felt a little embarrassed as Derek pawed at him, the teen swatting the older man away and frowning as his father laughed and called him shy. So apparently Stiles was now a shy scaredy cat, which was not cool at all, because the teen was totally manly and not afraid of television zombies... just the thought of real ones. The Sheriff stayed for the afternoon, waiting out the rain and spending time with his son and Derek, the two men getting along just fine. The human teen actually found the Alpha to be quite charming, Derek toning down his usual lustful self, as the Alpha would usually kiss and hold Stiles no matter who was watching.

But today Derek was holding back on the inappropriate pawing and was being completely respectful to the Sheriff, by not jumping his only child in front of him. The evening came to an end when the weather let up and Stiles bid farewell to his father, the Sheriff nodding to Derek and whispering to Stiles that he'd done pretty well, Derek of course smirking to the teen as he overheard the comment. Stiles shrugged and said he could have done better, Derek frowning as he growled slightly, the Sheriff shaking his head and scolding Stiles for teasing the possessive Alpha. After the teen's father left, Stiles was suddenly picked up, his feet off the ground and body slumped against Derek's, as the older male carried Stiles back to the lounge room.

"What are you doing?" Stiles rushed, as he clung on to Derek before being dropped to the couch.

"We were interrupted." The Alpha stated plainly, his body sliding onto the couch as he rested over Stiles and his pale green eyes stared into honey brown ones.

"Trying to get in my pants again?" The freckled splattered teen questioned, rolling his shoulders as he adjusted his legs, one sliding between the Derek's.

"Since the moment we met." The older male admitted plainly, before leaning down and connecting their lips.

Stiles parted his lips and let Derek slip his eager tongue inside the teen's mouth, a groan escaping Stiles throat as he ran his hands up Derek's torso. The Alpha growled as finger tips traced up his side, Stiles tongue pushing forward and soon forcing Derek to pull back as the teen placed a teasing lick to the Alpha's lips. Kissing had been as far as the pair had gone, Stiles always pulling away when Derek would try to slide a hand into his pants, but that didn't mean they didn't have steamy make out sessions. Derek moved in for more and the teen dodged as he saw red start to bleed into the Alphas green eyes, the teen knowing it was harder to stop Derek once he started to lose control. The older male growled and pressed his heated body against Stiles, the teen hissing at the friction but still pulling back after pecking Derek's lips for a final time.

"Not yet." Stiles mumbled, his body shifting out from under his mates.

"Then when?" Derek grit out, his teeth grinding as he closed his eyes to fight back his instincts.

"Soon... I'll be ready soon." Stiles replied, palming his crotch and realising that neither of them would be able to hold off much longer.

* * *

Hello, chapter 7 here.

A bit of a time jump this chapter, just a few days, I was feeling a bit stuck with the story so I thought we'd jump ahead a little. Chapters like these are what I like writing, humours little moments between them all, they just seem light and fun, with a little bit of plot.

Also thank you all so~ much for the amazing reviews, they are encouraging, kind and greatly appreciated. It is really wonderful to know that you all are enjoying this story so much, so thanks again for all the feedback. Thanks for reading and I hope the chapter was enjoyed :)

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Danny, what do you think it means to be a claimed mate?" Stiles questioned, his feet kicking back and forth as he sat on the kitchen counter.

Danny took a deep breath and looked off to the side in thought, his hands still on the dishes he was stacking away. "Mates are said to have the deepest bond imaginable... but a _claimed_ mate, I think it's about love, a love so strong that all the other wants is to bring their mate happiness." The tanned male responded, packing away the last of the dishes and turning to face his younger human friend.

"Why Danny you're quite the romantic... but I don't know if its love, especially when he wants to get into my pants so badly." Stiles smirked, his eyes playfully teasing.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to Stiles, his hip leaning against the counter. "One, he's a werewolf and basically wants you all scented up and claimed, so all other werewolves know your his. Two, he's a horny guy and I can see he loves you, in a stalker werewolf way but come on Stiles, are you seriously going to tell me you haven't thought of the two of you getting it on." Danny smirked, Stiles jaw hanging open before it snapped shut and a blush colored his face.

"Do you have to be so blunt... what I'm afraid of, beside the obvious thought of him losing control and slashing me to death, is that... well... it won't be any good." Stiles rambled, the teen whispering the last part as Danny smiled kindly and stepped forward.

"You're a horny teenager and he's a sexually restrained Alpha who wants to get his scent all over you, I think you will find many ways to make it feel good~." Danny chuckled, stepping back as Stiles tried to punch his arm.

Danny laughed to his young friend, the older male smiling to the teen he use to baby sit, there was only two years between them but Stiles had a habit for getting into trouble. The conversation took a lighter turn and the two human males joked and chatted in the kitchen, Danny working till lunch time. The tanned male bid farewell to Stiles, just as Jackson showed up out of nowhere and scared the life out of the younger human. Danny simply rolled his eyes at his werewolf friend and Jackson smiled back to the tall human crookedly, while both ignored Stiles grumbled words of complaint and his master plan to put bells around all the werewolves. Jackson gave Danny a ride home in his Porsche, the sleek car in no way sexy or awesome... okay, maybe a little bit. The two friends walked shoulder to shoulder as they left, Danny's smile brighter then Stiles could ever remember seeing it. But after the pair left Stiles was left standing in the kitchen, the teen swiftly turning on his heels and exploring the house till he was captured by Derek.

It had been a week since the teen had moved in with the Hale pack and four days since the teen confessed that he would be ready to _accept,_ Derek soon. But those words had a surprising effect, Derek calmed right down, the Alpha actually smiling and being ridiculously romantic, like flowers and breakfast in bed romantic. Though waking up to the tall and sexy Derek, standing over the sleep tousled teen, with glowing red eyes and a tray full of scrumptious food was terrifying, it was also very delicious. Stiles turned around to face the Alpha who had a gentle hold of his hand, Derek's pale green eyes staring into Stiles like the teen was holding the world up. The freckle splattered human smiled up to his Alpha mate, who was dressed casually in a long sleeve, v-neck shirt and dark jeans that looked so good on him Stiles couldn't help but ogle the werewolf for a while.

"Where have you been hiding?" Derek growled, his lips curving into a little pout, as he pulled the human into his arms.

"Planning my escape..." Stiles teased, the teens words causing the Alpha to hold Stiles tighter in his embrace, their faces separated by an inch.

"Even if it's a lie... it hurt's to hear." Derek grumbled softly, dropping his head to his mates shoulder as Stiles hugged the older male even closer, drawing calming circles on his back.

"It wasn't a lie, it was a joke... mixed with a lie." Stiles smirked, his arms pulling back as he stepped away to eye the older male before him. "Did you need something?" The teen questioned, staring at his mates stubbled jaw and kissable lips... focus Stiles.

"I wanted to have lunch with you." Derek announced, his stance straightening out as he caught Stiles hand once more.

"Like a date?" Stiles smiled brightly, his step turning as he moved closer.

"... Yes." Derek replied, his eyes shimmering red as he leaned a little closer to the human's neck.

"Okay, but just the two of us right? Like a real date, where the pack don't suddenly pop up out of nowhere to join us." The honey eyed male confirmed, his smile brightening as Derek nodded.

Stiles and Derek then left for their date, the teen walking out the front of the Hale manor, as the Alpha lead the way into the surrounding woods. It was probably meant to be romantic, leading Stiles into the thick, dark and unfamiliar woods, but it actually had Stiles a little worried, since it was just like the start of a slasher movie. Derek's hand tightened on the teen as the younger male looked about nervously, the Alpha turning to give his young mate a comforting smile before they broke through a thickening of trees and came out to a clearing. The grass was short and the sun rained scattered beams through the tall trees that surrounded the small, open patch of grass. A thick brown blanket was placed to the ground, with a mysterious and totally tempting basket sitting in the middle. Stiles suddenly felt like little red riding hood having a picnic with the big bad and horny wolf, except he was wearing a blue hoddie, but whatever.

"Is their food in that basket?" Stiles asked curiously, his feet kicking off his shoes as he padded across the blanket to the woven basket.

"Yes, it's lunch." Derek replied factually, sitting down as his eyes continuously followed his mate's movements.

"You truly are a king among men... or an Alpha among werewolves, hmm, interesting." Stiles puzzled, realising that Derek was kind of like a king already but instead of a crown, he had glowing red eyes.

"You're so cute." Derek smiled, a chuckle lighting his usually sullen face, as Stiles gaped.

"I am not _cute_! If anyone's cute here it's you, with a picnic date and charming smile, not forgetting the flowers you're always randomly giving me." The human male bit back, Stiles flushing at the compliment and his words fighting to hide his embarrassment.

"Okay then, how about sexy, delicious and utterly irresistible." Derek purred in a growl, his body shifting about to lean into Stiles space.

Stiles shivered as a large hand caught his waist and drew his body closer to Derek's heat. "That's a little better." The teen murmured, his eyes dropping as Derek's lips brushed past his own.

The two shared a kiss, their heated lips touching briefly till Derek pushed Stiles back, the teens back hitting the blanket as he looked up to the Alpha above him. Derek leaned down and tasted his mate's soft lips once more, before moving to lie beside Stiles, their bodies pressed along their sides as they both stared up to the sky. The Alpha turned to his side, his face leaning into the curve of Stiles neck and shoulder. The human male then reached his hand for Derek's and laced their fingers, as he felt his mate's breath ghost his skin. It was strange to Stiles, how in the beginning he had felt so afraid and uncertain, those feeling often flooding back when he found himself alone. Though when he was with Derek, he still felt the uncertainty but he also felt an odd comfort and safety, but Stiles wasn't sure if that was from the bond they had as mates or something else entirely.

"I use to run these woods on a full moon when I was little, my pack would hunt and howl to the night sky. Laura, my sister, often said it was like paying respect to our wolf side, the moon and the forest around us." Derek said absently, his fingers unlacing from Stiles to trace the human's profile.

Derek's finger ran over Stiles lips and the teen shivered. "You don't do that with your pack now?" Stiles questioned, turning to face Derek's trailing gaze.

"Occasionally... but it was really something I did with my sister and parents... after they died in the fire, I just stopped running." Derek replied, his eyes softening slightly as Stiles caught his hand and held it in his once more.

"I can understand that a little... my mother had been sick for a long time and when she died, I didn't want to do anything that reminded me of her. Which was hard because everything did... even now I find myself thinking of the picnics we had when I was a kid." Stiles responded his voice trembling slightly at the end, as he held back his overwhelming sadness from that time.

"The pain never heals when you lose those you love..." Derek stated factually, his hand holding to the side of the teens face as he pressed the lightest of kisses to Stiles lips.

"This probably isn't the best conversation for a date... is it?" Stiles half smiled moving to sit up and blink away the tears that had started to dew.

"No, but I want to share these things with you... to know more about you." Derek confessed, his body rising as well as he shifted about to face Stiles once more.

"Scott blurting out all my childhood pranks and drama's at the pack dinners, not enough?" Stiles teased, his voice chuckling as he tried to lighten the mood once more.

"No... I know I've been forceful and even now I'm holding back the desire to ravish you but beneath that urge I truly want to know who _you_ are." Derek announced boldly, his gaze strong and smouldering as he released a small growl.

"Damn... that's cheating." Stiles trailed, his eyes averting as he thought what a corny but utter turn on that was, it hardly seemed fair that Derek had these rare moments that swept Stiles off his feet and made his heart race.

Once Stiles was able to face Derek again, the two opened the mystery picnic basket and Stiles fawned over the tasty looking sandwiches and strawberry covered cake. Stiles beamed that the cake was his favourite and Derek smirked knowingly, the look having Stiles raising a confused brow. The afternoon seemed to move by quickly, the pair chatting and making out, Derek actually learning to pull back himself without Stiles needing to drag him off. But before Stiles had even realised how long they'd been gone, the sun was hanging low in the sky and a howl was sounding over the tree tops. Derek swiftly came to his feet as he listened intently before responding with a body shaking howl. Stiles shivered at the sound and Derek's eyes flashed, as he listened once more to the receiving call, the teen wondering why they just didn't call or text one another on the phone but whatever, it was rather impressive to see.

Derek informed Stiles that the pack was just worried about them, the teen nodding as he suggested they head back, the Alpha gathering up the things in one arm before he took hold of his young mate in the other. Stiles flailed slightly and glared down to Derek, as the older male said it would be faster if he carried him, the human male getting a pinched look as he took Derek's words in a roundabout of calling him slow. Stiles pursed his lips in a pout but held onto the older male's shoulders, as he jogged them back through the darkening woods. As the pair made it back to the manor, Scott stood by the front door with a smile and announcement that dinner was ready, and Stiles and Derek sat down to a meal with the pack. Derek's hand touched Stiles leg at the table, not rubbing high or teasingly just gentle and affectionate, and to the teens own surprise he didn't mind it.

After a mouth watering meal, Derek walked Stiles back his bedroom and the teen stalled by the door. "... Do you want to come in?" The young human questioned, his eyes lowering before he peeked up through his lashes to catch his mates response.

Derek was stone, his body frozen as his eyes pinned Stiles to the ground, the teen actually fearing Derek was going to say no. Until he found his back pressed against the hardwood door and Derek on him, hands gripping at his hips, as their mouths melded in a heated kiss. "Yes." Derek growled, before pulling the handle and dragging them both into the room.

* * *

Hello, chapter 8 is here.

So many thanks and much appreciation for all the truly wonderful reviews, all the feedback is really lovely :) Also another little time jump this chapter, a chat with Danny and a little date for Stiles and Derek, with interesting results. It's been a long wait for a certain werewolf but I'm sure you'll can guess what's happening next chapter~

Thanks for reading, the amazing reviews and I hope you enjoyed?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING - Chapter contains a graphic male x male sex scene.

* * *

Stiles had invited Derek in to his room, the werewolf swiftly accepting by devouring the teen's lips and drowning Stiles with heat and pleasure, as he backed them into the dark bedroom. Stiles lost himself to the feel of Derek's large hands running up his back, fingers kneading into his shoulder blades and spine. They both kicked off their shoes, Stiles bare feet sinking into the carpet as he tilted his head back to let Derek suck and graze his teeth over the teens pale jaw and down to his neck. The human teen bitting back a groan as Derek pushed his hips forward, the teens growing erection pressing against Derek's clothed body. The Alpha backed his young mate to the bed and Stiles knees hit the edge of the mattress, but of course Stiles being Stiles the action wasn't sexy. The teen fell back, his arms bending to catch his fall, but instead twisting him around and causing his body to miss the bed and sag down the side, to the floor.

So their Stiles sat, with his limbs a jumble and fully aroused body leaning against the side of the bed, as Derek stood tall before him. Stiles looked up to Derek and the Alpha kneeled down before his panting mate, the teen shifting his legs so Derek was between them, as he took hold of his mates grey shirt. The human teen's hands tried to pull Derek's shirt off, Stiles wanting to see the hard, sexy body he'd been denying and Derek had kept hidden behind too many clothes. Only Derek wasn't being very helpful, he wouldn't raise his arms and was just staring at Stiles fumbling hands. After a half a minute, Stiles whined and looked to Derek's green eyes, the teen never realising how _much_ he actually really wanted to do this, till just now. The Alpha looked back blankly before standing and rushing out of the room, leaving Stiles sitting on the floor, fully aroused and totally shocked.

Had Stiles been misinformed, had Derek's grabby hands and _'Let me claim you!' _attitude been referring to something completely different, to what the teen had thought? Stiles stared at his open bedroom door and shivered as he suddenly felt very cold, the teen's body still burning hot with want but mind totally flipping with Derek's sudden departure. Stiles shifted his legs in an attempt to ease his uncomfortably tight pants, the human teen about to get up, when a long shadow blocked out the hall way light. Glowing red eyes burned like stars from the dark figure that was now looming in the doorway and Stiles couldn't contain the relieved smile that pulled his lips as Derek strode back into the room.

"I had thought you left me here... all horny and ready to finally be claimed." Stiles complained, as Derek kicked the door closed and came to the floor before his mate.

"I had to fetch this before I lost all control to hold back." Derek growled out, his voice barely understandable as Stiles looked down to the bottle of lube.

"Yes, I think we'll need that..." Stiles stated absently, his mind remembering the size of Derek's _enthusiasm_ from the first night they met.

Stiles started to push up, wanting to move to the bed but Derek grabbed hold of the teen's jeans and yanked him back to the floor. Honey brown eyes stared up to the Alpha, as he pulled Stiles flat to the floor, Derek moving over his young mate with smooth and fluid movements. The teen watched the older males shoulders roll from side to side, as he leaned in and took a deep breath by Stiles neck. The teen shivering at the hot breath that puffed back across his skin and once again Stiles reached for Derek's shirt, this time the other leaning back to help remove it. Stiles pushed the fabric up to reveal taught muscles and smooth skin, the teens eyes following Derek's happy trail down to his tented pants. A groan left Stiles lips as Derek rocked back down, his hips pressing to Stiles, as the teen was swiftly stripped of his hoddie and shirt. Derek's claws lightly scrapped over Stiles thin but not so muscled body, the touch not breaking skin but leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

Stiles bucked his hips up and Derek growled loudly, his hands clamping on Stiles side to hold him still, the teen whining as he tried to gain some friction. Derek stared down to Stiles and the human teen looked back with half lidded eyes, as the Alpha slowly undid his pants, and hello, someone was going commando. Stiles blinked at Derek's fully aroused body and suddenly went a little pale... how on earth was, _'that'_ meant to get inside of him. The teen shifted back and Derek growled lowly, his eyes still burning red, as he caught Stiles squirming body and rid the teen of his pants and boxers in one swift motion. Stiles suddenly finding his body completely naked, extremely erect and underneath Derek's growling and wanting form, the teen was totally turned on but also nervous beyond belief.

"Uh, Derek... I don't think it'll fit." Stiles rambled, leaning up on his elbows to awkwardly stare at said appendage.

"It'll fit." Derek swiftly replied, popping the cap to the lube before he slid down Stiles body.

Derek situated himself between Stiles legs and slowly licked up his mates cock. "Oh my god..." Stiles choked out, his arms giving way as his back arched up.

Derek chuckled and Stiles was going to grumble at him till Derek swallowed him whole, the heat of the older male's mouth teasing and shifting. Stiles legs opened wider and he felt pressure press against him, Derek's fingers wet and massaging the human's virgin body in ways Stiles had never felt before. The Alpha's mouth continued to move, Stiles hands desperately clutching at dark locks as the werewolf growled, sending intense vibrations right through Stiles entire being. A sweat dewed the teens brow as he gasped at the first intrusion, growls pouring from Derek's lips, as the Alpha pulled back to kiss up Stiles stomach and chest. Stiles hands gripped Derek's shoulders as the older male shifted once more, his hips between Stiles legs as his hand continued to work his lover's lower half.

"So... is this... Ah, what it means... to be claimed?" Stiles questioned between heavy breaths and groans of unfamiliar pleasure.

"No, this isn't the claiming... that comes next." Derek replied in a rumbling breath, his free hand running through Stiles hair, as he tilted the teens head to expose his pale neck.

Derek licked and sucked up Stiles neck, jaw and over his lips, his large hand holding Stiles body still as he prepared his lover thoroughly. Stiles was unbelievably hard, the younger male trying to thrust against Derek's imposing form for a touch of friction, but Derek kept his body just out of reach. The Alpha's hand slipped free of his mates wanting body and Stiles punched Derek in the chest with words of '_don't stop'_ the Alpha growling loudly in response, as he positioned his body and pushed forward. It was painful, much more then Derek's fingers and Stiles pressed his hands against Derek's chest to slow his movement forward, Stiles panting as his eyes started to water. The Alpha stilled but his body shook with want and the need to move faster, Stiles groaning and smacking his mate with every push forward Derek made.

"Damn you... and your giant werewolf cock." Stiles grit out breathlessly, his blunt human nails pressing deeply to Derek's skin before nodding for his mate to move a little more.

"Your body is burning..." Derek growled, Stiles groaning as the Alpha moved forward once more and fully connected them.

Stiles held onto Derek's arms that were braced either side of the teen and their bodies stilled as they both took deep breaths, Derek waiting for Stiles to adjust. The older male stared down to his mates face, burning red eyes taking note of every expression, every twitch of Stiles lips and the watering of his eyes. Derek raised one hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb over Stiles cheek bone, the teen kissing the digit as it passed his lips, before nodding for Derek to move. The Alpha leaned down and kissed his young mates lips softly, before pulling back slightly and thrusting forward, his movements slow and fluid as Stiles grunted, his hands clawing Derek's back for support. It was new, strange and painful at first, Stiles biting at his lips as he felt every thrust drag his body up and down on the plush carpet he lay on.

Derek's body was hot against his mates, the rocking of his hips grazing Stiles own hard cock, as the teen suddenly went ridged in surprise. Something new was hit deep within him and racking his body with an intense shiver of pleasure as heat polled low in his body. It was like nothing Stiles had felt before, he knew the special spot was their but had never tried it himself the teen now regretting that, as Derek growled and moved to hit the spot over and over again. The room was dark and Stiles knew his voice was loud, he could hear his own gasping voice bounce around, as Derek growled and panted above him, glowing eyes bright in the dim light. Derek's body was hotly pressed against Stiles, his clawed hands grabbing hold of the teen's thighs and pulling them up as he adjusted the angle and sped up. The Alphas movements gaining speed and force, as Stiles arched to the hand that reached forward and ran down from his breathless lips to his wanting erection, Derek gripping and jerking his hand in time with his movements.

"Derek... no more, I'm going to..." Stiles tried, his words broken by deep breaths before he reached his peak and cried out, head throwing back and body tensing.

Derek practically roared as he continued to move and pull his mates body closer, the older male pressing his lips to Stiles shoulder before he bit him, blunt human teeth breaking skin. Stiles whined at the slight pain, his body still shaking with pleasure, as he pushed Derek back the Alpha thrusting forward once more before he pulled out and released on Stiles stomach. The Alphas arms locked tightly on his mate as he moved through his orgasm, his hips falling to press their sensitive bodies together and lick the marked skin of Stiles shoulder. Derek shifted back after a minute of heavy panting and slow movements, Stiles telling his mate to move so he could breathe again. Stiles clutched at his chest and shivered as he felt Derek move off his still tingling body, the werewolf, falling to lie on the floor beside the heavily breathing teen.

"What... what was with the biting?" Stiles mumbled tiredly, his head turning to face Derek as the Alpha ran his hand over Stiles messy stomach... eww, but whatever, Stiles too dazed to really care.

"It was the claiming." Derek stated simply, with a long breath as he ran his hand lower, to touch Stiles.

"I thought _this_ was the claiming." Stiles stuttered with a ragged breath, as he stopped Derek's hand from spreading the mess all over his skin.

"The sex is for scenting and the bite is the claiming mark." Derek stated simply, as Stiles suddenly fell silent.

"Are you saying all this claiming talk was just you wanting to bite me?" Stiles grit out, his body tired and satisfied but mind racing.

"It's best done during sex... but yes, the claiming is predominantly the bite mark." The Alpha noted, shifting to drag Stiles listless body into his arms, as he pulled both their naked forms onto the bed.

"You stupid Alpha jerk face, learn to explain things better." Stiles growled, his back aching in an oddly pleasant way as he smacked Derek in the arm.

"Next time..." Derek smirked, Stiles rolling his eyes before he felt his eyelids fall heavy with sleep. Stiles pressed the lightest of kisses to the Alphas lips before falling asleep and Derek kept his arms locked about his mate's body for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hello, chapter 9 here.

Firstly, thank you all so, so, so much for the really wonderful reviews, they brighten my day and encourage me to write, especially when I get a bit stuck with the story, so thanks again for the support :)

Secondly, they finally did it and I'm sure there are at least a few people thinking FINALY~, I hadn't intended for the sexy time to take up the whole chapter but it did, and if it was enjoyed then that's great ;)

And thirdly, the question of Jackson and Danny being mates? Sorry but no, I don't intent to write them as mates, _BUT_ there will be bromance~

Thanks for reading, the lovely reviews and I hope you'll enjoyed the chapter?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning was harsh, the sun was too bright and Stiles body was sore and sticky, his skin felt gritty and all he wanted to do was shower. The human teen looked about and stared at Derek's sleeping face, the Alpha completely nude and holding onto Stiles waist like he was a giant teddy bear or something. It was cute, but also crazy difficult to free himself, Derek's arms like vices on his body that wouldn't relinquish their hold. The Alpha growled in his sleep when the teen managed to squirm out of his arms, the pale human slipping a pillow in his place as he crawled off the bed and hobbled his way to the bathroom, a slight twinge to his step. The hot water was heaven~, Stiles locking himself in the bathroom as he showered, the water spraying heavily and working away the teens sore muscles. Stiles washed _thoroughly_ his skin being scrubbed clean of all the evidence of his nightly romp with Derek, the teen not regretting his night, just that they didn't shower before falling asleep.

Stiles washed up and soon found himself hissing as he brushed the bruised, sore and sensitive skin of the bite mark Derek had lain to his shoulder. Stiles towelled off and wrapped his waist before standing before the large bathroom mirror and wiping the fog away with one hand. The sight that was reflected an expected appearance, Stiles sighing as he eyed up the bruising love bites all over his neck and collar bone, and the claiming mark to his shoulder angry and red where the teeth marks were most obvious. The human teen poked at the little wounds, the teen flinching with the pain but continuing to poke at each mark curiously. So this was Stiles, a claimed mate... in truth the teen couldn't really see a difference, even the sleeping Derek seemed to be the same growly and possessive werewolf. As for Stiles, well he had, had his first experience in the bed... well it was the floor but either way it was sex, and Stiles felt really happy with his first time, well apart from all the biting.

After a few minutes of looking his body over and finding several more love bites on the inside of his thigh and along his hip bone, Stiles unlocked the door and walked back into the bedroom. The human teen stalled in his steps though when he looked to the bed and found Derek sitting on the edge, a thin sheet covering his business, as he looked to Stiles and smiled. The smile was sleepy but bright and Stiles all but swooned at it, the sun beaming through the dark curtains to light Derek's face and firm muscled body, even nature showcasing his total Alpha hotness. The teen walked slowly back to the bed, Derek's pale green eyes following each step till Stiles stood before his mate. The Alpha took hold of the towel about Stiles waist and threw it across the room, the teen yelping and moving to cover himself. Getting it on in the dim darkness of his room and standing before Derek all naked and slightly damp in the bright light of day, well they were two very different things.

"Your beautiful." Derek murmured, his words having Stiles tripping over his tongue as he failed to respond. "I love you, my Stiles, my mate." Derek stated, his hands taking hold of Stiles waist as he pulled him to sit on his lap.

Stiles straddled Derek and blushed at the cheesy but utterly romantic words, before his honey eyes widened with a sudden realisation. "We're werewolf married now, aren't we?" Stiles questioned, tilting his head and unconsciously exposing his neck.

"Yeah..." Derek chuckled, looking to Stiles shocked face. "Though usually, you would have bitten me too." Derek explained, Stiles staring to his mates green eyes and swiftly leaning in to sink his teeth to Derek's shoulder.

Derek didn't even flinch as Stiles nibbled his skin, the Alpha growling in approval as the teen pulled back to eye the swiftly healing bite mark. "Doesn't seem the same... the revenge~." Stiles mumbled, his eyes looking to the already blemish free skin.

"Revenge?" Derek questioned, tilting his head and reminding Stiles of a curious puppy.

"For all this..." Stiles replied, waving his hand over his neck and down to the love bites that covered him.

"You seemed to enjoy it last night." The Alpha smiled, leaning forward to brush his lips past the claiming bite.

"I was just thankful you didn't wolf out and shred me with your claws or bite my cock off with your werewolf teeth." Stiles whispered back, his head tilting to give Derek more space.

"I was able to hold out for this long, did you really think I'd hurt you now." Derek half growled, his large hand clutching in Stiles hair.

"... No comment." Stiles moaned loudly, his hands running up Derek's torso as the older male simply grazed his lips up Stiles jaw, the stubble of his chin scratchy to the touch.

"Hmm, so tell me then, why did you lock the bathroom?" Derek murmured to Stiles neck, his hand then tapping at the many love bites.

"I figured you would try to join me... and I don't know if my body is ready for another round." Stiles admitted slowly, the twinge in his back sharp as he shifted his shoulders.

"Is that so~." Derek stated, a cheeky grin spreading across his lips.

Derek's eyes then trailed all over Stiles body and lingered on the love bites to the teens hip, Stiles feeling like Derek's eyes were touching him all over. The Alpha then leaned up and connected their lips, Derek's mouth hungry as he swiped his tongue past the teen's mouth. A deep rumbling moan filled the air as Derek basically purred, Stiles hands dragging over a broad back and running up through dark hair. Stiles shifted forward, pressing his hips closer to Derek's as he felt another twinge of pain from his still aching hips and back. The kissing soon turned to petting and Stiles flinched, as Derek caught his hips, the teen moving back and the older male pulling Stiles up to kiss his mate's hip bone in apology. Things cooled down after that Derek shifting Stiles so the teen was sitting on the bed, one more round would have been delicious. But Stiles body was still sore and he needed a little longer, unlike a super healing werewolf, Stiles body took time.

Stiles watched on as Derek walked to the bathroom, butt naked, a whistle leaving Stiles lips as Derek looked back with a smirk and the teen faked innocence, a smile betraying him though. The water sounded and Stiles got up to his still shaky legs and dressed in boxer briefs, lazy sweats and a grey graphic-t. The teen flopping back on the bed as he waited for his mate to be done, his toes curling in the carpet as he blushed and remembered their night. After Derek had showered and dressed in jeans and a half buttoned dress shirt, which showed off his drool worthy abs, they both made their way down stairs. Stiles body growled for food and Derek growled in response to Stiles stomach, the Alpha moving to fulfil his mate's desire for food. As they made it to the dining room, Derek helping Stiles down the stairs, they found Scott, Peter, Jackson and Danny at the kitchen table. All three wolves were waiting for breakfast silently, while Danny laid out full plates, the table piled up high with the feast.

Danny smiled knowingly to Stiles and the teen returned the expression with a playful wink, before turning to look to his best friend. The teen smiled to his werewolf best friend and Scott avoided his gaze, the beta looking away nervously as Stiles frowned, before stomping up to the avoiding werewolf. Stiles eyeballed Scott and the beta refused to look at him, the human teen then turned to Jackson, the blue eyed beta looking back with a bored expression as he pulled Danny down to sit next to him. Danny seemed stunned as he sat there, in the awkward atmosphere, both humans totally out of the loop on whatever was going on. Stiles then turned back to his best friend, as Derek's hands wrapped about his waist and held him close, the teen patting the Alphas arms but remaining focused on Scott's avoidance. Stiles may have been the master at avoiding situations, but he couldn't stand not knowing what was going on or being ignored.

"Hey dude..." Stiles greeted, his head turning to try and catch Scott's attention.

"... Yeah, hi man." Scott replied swiftly, Peter smirking as Derek nuzzled closer to his mate and all the others in the room looked on.

"Why won't you look at me?" The human teen asked, his voice coming out low and dangerous.

"Because..." Scott trailed, his body shifting further away.

"Tell me~." Stiles whined like a needy child, his hands grabbing Scott who yelped and covered his nose.

"Don't... you stink of Derek sex and you're all marked up." Scott replied highly, his hands waving about as Stiles tried to lean closer.

"Don't forget to mention that we heard everything last night~." Peter sang absently, Stiles face paling as he all but tripped, his body swiftly drawn back as Derek supported them both.

"What do you mean? No way..." Stiles freaked, his hands flailing out as he looked to Danny who shrugged, the human obviously the only one not to hear anything.

"Please keep it down next time, it was totally disturbing to hear you panting and begging for it." Jackson grimaced, his body shivering as Danny frowned and slapped his friend on the shoulder for teasing.

Derek growled then, his Alpha red eyes glaring to all as Stiles pouted and covered his face in embarrassment. "You need to get this place sound proofed... immediately." Stiles complained longingly, his head tilting up to look at Derek's shrugging shoulders, Stiles huffing as the Alpha acted like it wasn't a big deal.

Erica walked into the dining room then the blonde she wolf smiling brightly as she hopped over to Stiles and patted his shoulder. "Congratulations!" Erica beamed, her eyes slightly teasing.

"Oh my god, did _everyone_ hear us?" Stiles whined, looking about the room.

"You're in a house full of werewolves Stiles, what did you expect?" Peter replied, leaning back in his chair as he smirked with eyes flickering to Stiles and Derek.

"I don't know... but I would have preferred my first time not being heard by a house full of werewolves." Stiles commented, a sigh leaving his lips as he avoided looking at them all.

"Pfft, good luck with that." Jackson sassed, his arms crossing as he slightly coward under Derek's half glare.

Stiles buried his face to his hands and elbowed Derek, who stood behind him, the teen blaming the Alpha, even though it wasn't really his fault, but he could be a bit more concerned. Scott eventually looked to Stiles and the teen smiled back a little, till Scott called him the Alphas wife... Stiles started blankly to his friend and refused to respond to the comment, if kicking Scott off his chair isn't responding that is, the shaggy haired beta pouting with puppy eyes as he straightened up. Stiles then moved to sit by Danny who unfortunately was sitting by Jackson, but the pinched look on Jackson's face was hilarious and Stiles didn't mind torturing him with his after sexy time scent. Derek though pulled Stiles back into his arms and hugged his mate close, Stiles pushing his body back and feeling the heat of the older males body warm his. The human teen stepped back and moved to sit in his usual seat, Derek shifting his chair so they were sitting even closer then they usually were.

The room started to fill with the remaining beta wolves, the Hale pack a mismatch of different bitten and born werewolves all accepted and coming together to be one pack. Derek had decided to accept those who didn't have a pack or were bitten and left behind, so not all the pack were related by blood, but they were family, they were _pack_. As Boyd entered the dining room he sent Stiles a silent congratulation and nod, as he moved to sit by the giggling Erica. Breakfast was awkward, most betas congratulated them and others, like Isaac and Scott, seemed really embarrassed. But despite Stiles own embarrassment he couldn't pass up the scrumptious feast and ate till his belly was full, and he couldn't take another bite. Derek sat in his usual seat and Stiles to his side the teen smiling to his sexy mate and flushing as he remembered their time last night, the teen deciding not to think about boner inducing things at the table, when he heard Scott whine and mumble about scents. Stiles often forgetting that werewolves could clearly smell certain emotions, arousal being one of them, Derek of course growled and eyed Stiles up, but the teen held strong and didn't falter to the sexy eyes... he could do that later~.

* * *

Hello, chapter 10 here.

Thanks for reading, and thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback, last chapter seemed to be enjoyed, which was great hear ;) A little morning after chatting, flirting and sexy naked Derek this chapter, also embarrassed Stiles and overhearing werewolves, LOL.

Also for the question of Danny and Isaac being mates? They are one of my favourite pairings to write next to Derek and Stiles, but I think I'll be leaving them single for this story, just friendship and bromance... Stiles and Derek will likely be the only mates in this story.

Thanks for reading, the encouraging reviews and I hope you'll enjoyed?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the evening of the full moon and Stiles had been werewolf married to Derek for just over a week, a long and tiring week full of sex. Now Stiles wasn't complaining... okay he was, because as good as it was, and it was _good_, Stiles was only human and didn't have the super sexy time stamina that Derek seemed to possess. So Stiles had decided to suggest something to his werewolf mate, an activity that didn't have them rolling around on the bed, the floor, in the shower or pressed against the wall... it had been a long week. The teen shifted his body to press to his mate's side as his head rested to Derek's arm, the pair both naked and lazing on Derek's large bed after an afternoon of loving. Stiles had swiftly moved into Derek's bedroom once he learnt the Alpha's room had the thickest walls, though the teen was starting to doubt that since all in the house were still blushing and smirking when he passed by.

"It's a full moon tonight..." Stiles trailed, his body shifting to stare at Derek's profile.

"Hmm..." Derek responded softly, the Alpha's eyes closed as his fingers lazily trailed up and down Stiles arm.

"Any plans... with the pack perhaps?" Stiles hedged cautiously, his leg shifting to tangle over the Alphas.

"I might go running..." Derek murmured, his eyes opening just in time to see Stiles hide a smile. "... Is that what you were thinking?" The older male chuckled a little, his head turning to rest against his mate's forehead.

"It's just that we've been in your room for the past week and I'm sure the pack would love to go running with you~... maybe work off some of that extra full moon energy." Stiles rambled, his hands flailing out as he remembered a werewolves extra strength on the nights with a full moon.

Derek smirked and pounced on Stiles with showered kisses and massaging hands, the teen laughing till Derek's mouth moved lower and licked his bellybutton. "If I go running, will you wait up for me?" Derek questioned, his lips laying light touches all the way up to Stiles chin.

"... How late will you be?" Stiles asked, his hand catching Derek's face and pulling their lips together.

"Probably all night." The Alpha replied between kisses, as he caught Stiles hands in his.

"Then no~ I'm going to bed alone with no fear of being ravished in my sleep..." Stiles mused, laughing as Derek growled and started to tickle him, which then lead into petting and making out.

The newly mated pair made out and pawed each other for a good twenty minutes, before getting up and showering together. Stiles having become more comfortable with being nude before Derek, especially when the werewolf had seen and touched _all_ of him form every possible angle. After washing up the two dressed, Derek pulling on a pair of black pants and a white singlet, his feet bare as he watched Stiles dress. The teen dragged on his jeans, a graphic-t, a flannel and a hoodie to top it all off, Stiles preparing for the cold night without his living werewolf heater. As Derek came down stairs, the whole house was waiting, all the bitten and born betas looking to Derek expectantly. All were dressed for a run, many of the males shirtless, including Jackson who was watching his flexing muscles in the windows reflection. Stiles rolled his eyes at the blonde werewolf and could hardly believe Derek and he were related, Peter yes, but Derek was... well, yeah, Derek had a few quirks of his own.

The whole pack left the manor then, Stiles kissing Derek at the front porch before the werewolves turned for the woods and ran. Their speed was amazing, the ground barely stirring as they all took off, Scott smiling brightly as he knocked shoulders with Derek before overtaking his Alpha with a laugh. Stiles smiled at the sight before they disappeared, the teen standing on the lit porch and shivering slightly at the cold. It was heart warming to see them run, Derek having confessed that the pack rarely ran after Derek had lost his parents and sister in the house fire. The cause was damaged wiring, the walls catching fire and engulfing the house in such flames that even werewolves were unable to escape the tragedy. The teen felt his chest tighten with sadness for Derek's loss, the teen knowing his mate still carried the pain and always would. Stiles breathed out a puff of white air, as his eyes looked to the tree tops and the rising moon, the stars bright and twinkling as the teen made his way back inside.

The manor was quiet and Stiles felt strangely unsettled being alone in the giant home, even if the teen rarely saw some of the pack he had always known they were there. Stiles had gotten use to being alone when he lived with his father, the Sheriff often working late and Stiles having to be by himself, but now that the teen had a pack, the quiet manor really did feel lonely. The human teen pushed the silence away and started to sing as he walked through the halls, the tunes a mash of songs he could barely remember and making no sense, as he came to the kitchen for a night time snack. The light was on and the stove held several bubbling pots, the teen salivating at the intense smells that were begging him to taste the food. Stiles tip toed up to the bubbling pots, his eyes peering over the edge when he heard the pantry door open, his body jumping as he swiftly turned to stare at Danny. The tall male smiled to Stiles and gave him a questioning look, the younger teen looking between his friend and the pot of soup before walking on, like he hadn't planned on stealing it.

"Not running with everyone?" Danny questioned, his dark eyes looking to Stiles, as he pulled out a pile of plates.

"I'd rather not be left in the dust, by a bunch of moon tripping werewolves." Stiles sighed, moving to a clear bench and jumping to sit on it. "And you? Why are you here so late?" Stiles broached, his head tilting as he eyed up the feast that bubbled on the stove.

"The household chefs made up a meal for after the full moon run and I'm just here to plate it all up when it's ready... and to great the guests." The older human replied, as his eyes flickered to a little security monitor that revealed the front porch.

Stiles pulled a puzzled face till the door bell sang and the human teen looked to the monitor with a smile. "I'll get it!" Stiles beamed, jumping off the counter and taking off for the front door, Danny laughing in his wake.

The pale human ran to the front of the Hale manor and pulled the door open to reveal, Allison, Lydia, the Sheriff and Melissa McCall. Stiles waved them all in and his eyes zoned in on his fathers and Melissa's laced hands, well that was new. The Sheriff hugged his son as he entered and Stiles returned the affection with whispered words of _'you finally asked her out'_ the older Stilinski man flustering before he nodded and looked to his only child with worried eyes. It was strange to see them together, Stiles had known of his dads interest in Scott's Mom but had never really thought of them dating... but Stiles was happy for them. It had been ten years since they had lost Stiles mother to illness and they both dearly missed her but the teen wanted his father to find someone to love and spend his life with... but this also meant... no way... If Stiles father and Scott's mom were to get married then Scott and Stiles would be brothers! The two best friends, since forever and childhood would be legal brothers! Stiles smiled at the thought and walked over to Melissa and hugged her, the dark haired woman a little surprised at first but quickly hugging Stiles back with a little confused laugh.

Stiles pulled back from his hug with Melissa and turned to face them all with a smile. "So my dear family and friends, I fear my werewolf _husband_ is out at the moment but I would be happy to entertain you all till the pack returns home... Can I take your coat?" Stiles announced like a proper gentle men, except he poked his tongue out at Allison when she giggled at him.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to you calling him husband." The Sheriff stated, rubbing at his forehead with a little tired smile.

"Aww, come on daddy, your son just got married to an Alpha werewolf... who has a _lot_ of stamina~." Stiles smirked, the teen feeling a bit more open with his love life, since the whole pack had already heard him and Derek going at it a multitude of times.

"Werewolves really do have great stamina, don't they?" Lydia added, pulling off her gloves and looking to Allison who nodded in agreement.

"Sure do." Allison chuckled, tilting her head as she peeled off her thick coat.

The Sheriff sighed and glared slightly too all the teenagers. "Please Stiles... I know I tell you, you can tell me anything but there really are some things a father just shouldn't have to hear." The older Stilinski mumbled, as Melissa patted the Sheriffs back with a slight smile twisting her lips.

Stiles chuckled about his father being embarrassed before leading them all to the lounge room, everyone taking a seat, as Stiles collected drinks from the kitchen and dragged Danny back to join them. The humans all chatted and joked as the night continued, Stiles learning that Derek had sent out a text saying Stiles was lonely. The teen denied the accusations but made note to thank his mate for inviting them all over, Stiles really enjoying all the company. The night drew on and Derek and the pack came home around two thirty in the morning, the Sheriff and Melissa had already left for the night but Lydia and Allison remained. Stiles was playing card with Danny, the teen convincing his friend that Spiderman totally needed to be in the Avengers movie, as the girls were chatting on the couch. Though when the lounge room filled with sweaty werewolf, all were on their feet, the card game discarded as Stiles caught sight of his sexy Alpha mate and the beaming smile Derek's stubbly face had.

Scott immediately scooped Allison into his arms, as he kissed her cheek in greeting, Jackson doing the same to Lydia, except the red head complained of the blondes sweat. Peter then stepped in and greeted Lydia with a charming smile, Jackson then grumbling to his father to stop flirting with _his_ girlfriend. Isaac jogged up to Danny and the two smiled and chatted, till Erica jumped on Isaac's back with a smirk and raised eyebrow pointed in Danny's direction. Boyd stepped in then and peeled Erica off the now flustered Isaac, the little group then chatting as the returning werewolves milled about. Stiles idled back and watched as the pack seemed so much brighter, tired and sweaty, but happy too, their smiles broad as they happily talked of their run. Stiles honey brown eyes trailed through his crowd of beta's and met Derek's pale green eyes, the teen smiling to his mate and feeling like this was his family, his pack.

As things settled down, they all sat down for a late dinner, the food nice and hot as all sat around the table, humans and werewolves sharing a meal before some called it a night. Stiles leaned his chin to his hand as he eyed up Derek at the dining table, the werewolf looking to Stiles and smiling, the teen returning the expression before looking about the room. Erica and Boyd had called it a night, the blonde she wolf hugging Stiles good night as Boyd gave them all a smile and nod, before sweeping Erica off her feet and carrying her upstairs. Scott and Allison were still in the room though, the two making out at the other end of the table as Peter, Jackson, Lydia, Danny and Isaac relaxed in their chairs, their laughter filling the halls. Jackson had his arm about Lydia and Danny to his side, Isaac sat on Danny's other side and Stiles could tell the two werewolves didn't want to share their human friend, Stiles smirking at the sight till Peter looked to him and winked, the young human teen rolling his eyes at the older Hales teasing.

Stiles gaze then returned to his mate, the older male still eating dinner. "Good run?" The human questioned, as Derek popped a cherry tomato in his mouth.

"Wonderful... thank you Stiles." The Alpha smiled, his hand reaching over to pull the teen to his lap.

The pale human sat on his mates lap and smiled. "You're welcome but... what for?" The teen inquired, before snatching up the bread from Derek's dinner, Derek growling slightly but smiling.

"Encouraging me, being with me and... just for being you." Derek gushed, his eyes softening with that smouldering look that always made Stiles swoon.

"I'll always be me but I guess... You're welcome." The teen mumbled, a small smile pulling his lips before he leaned down and kissed his mates warm lips.

* * *

Hello, chapter 11 here.

Thank you all so~ much for reading and the really great reviews, they were all really lovely to read. So~ this is how I saw this story ending... _BUT_ I decided I'll add _one_ more chapter, just something with a bit of humour and a little sexy time, to round this story up.

Also a little Isaac x Danny flirting, with Erica teasing them was mentioned by a wonderful reviewer, so I added just a little hint ;)

Thanks for reading, the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoyed?

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING - This chapter contains a male x male sex scene.

* * *

"Have you ever realised how creepy the woods around the manor are?" Stiles noted, his eyes looking to the trees as he lazed on the porch with his friends.

"I think they're kind of cool, like any minute they'll just reach out and grab you." Allison chipped in, her brunette head falling to rest on Scott's shoulder as they sat on the porch steps.

A sigh filled the air and a few turned to the sound. "There just trees... your all so lame." Jackson grumbled, his back pressed to the solid front door of the manor, Lydia sitting on a chair to his right as Danny stood to the blondes left.

"No one asked you to be here, feel free to go at any time." Isaac sassed, Jackson growling to the blonde beta in response but getting ignored, as Danny chuckled and soon received his friends glare as well.

"The trees add atmosphere~ and obstacles for when we go running. Can you imagine the manor surrounded by fields of flowers?" Erica chuckled, her brown eyes looking to her boyfriend Boyd, who smirked.

"Badass werewolves running through a field of flowers... I can see it." Stiles smirked, his voice becoming light as he stood up. The human teen walked down the stairs and jumped over Scott, who grumbled lowly when Stiles accidently whacked him in the head.

"What are you doing?" Danny spoke up, the tanned male moving to sit by Isaac who smiled to him.

The human then teen walked towards the woods. "Exploring~ someone needs to conquer these woods. Scott, are you in bro?" Stiles replied, turning to smirk to his friends before hopping the driveway and entering the tree line.

"No, I'm out." The shaggy haired beta replied, his arm slinging about Allison's shoulder, the two no doubt about to make out.

"If you get lost or eaten, Derek will kill you!" Erica called out wisely, Stiles rolling his eyes as he mumbled he'd be fine.

But... well yeah~, this was Stiles and he did end up getting lost and eaten by bugs, the teen frowning as he looked to the dusky sky and realised he was probably stupid for just wondering in here. But the teen had been stuck in the house for ages, Stiles always with Derek which was great but he hadn't any time for crazy adventures or getting into trouble... though that might have been Derek's plan all along. Stiles had a bad habit of running forward and not considering the consequences of his actions, that trait was actually how he had met Derek, so it wasn't all bad. The Alpha had gone into town for some city meeting, the teen planning to get all the info later, when Derek came home and then again from his father, when he came to visit tomorrow. So while Derek was away Stiles was playing with his friends, chatting, hanging out and exploring the spooky woods, that's what all group outing entailed right, Stiles wandering off and getting lost? The teen shook his head and looked about at all the trees that started to look the same, Stiles pursing his lips in thought as he turned on his feet and randomly pointed in a direction.

There were trees all around and Stiles shrugged as he headed off in the random direction, the teen didn't have his phone, but he was sure one of his many werewolf friends would come for him eventually. Oh, the fun of super sensed werewolf friends, the teen never feared losing his way because at least one of his pack mates would find him... hopefully. The sky started to darken and Stiles shivered as he squinted into the fading light of day, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness but not quickly enough. It was suddenly pitch black and freezing cold when the human teen started to worry, his sneakered feet dragging slightly as he walked on. The stars were bright, pretty and would have been totally romantic if the teen wasn't about to turn into ice, Stiles teeth chattering as he looked about frantically. The teen then stilled his steps as he realised he was probably making it worse by continuing on, it was then that Stiles got a brilliant idea.

"Aw~rooooo..." Stiles howled up to the sky, a chuckle breaking his voice as the sound came out pitchy and totally wrong.

Stiles coughed at the end of his howl and rubbed his now sore throat before shivering, his light flannel shirt not keeping out the cool air. The human teen then looked up to the sky and closed his eyes as he focused on the sounds around him, his ears zoning in for the sound of a howl. The air was filled with rustling leaves and an owl hooting off in the distance but no howls, the teen's imitation probably sounding more like a dyeing animal... unless his howl had insulted them? The teen then freaked out a little, Stiles not knowing the language of werewolves and thinking he probably just told them all to piss off. The human teen then calmed, with a deep breath as he thought of another plan, this one allot more likely to work then his last one. It was much later in the evening so Derek was probably home by now, the teen smirking with the thought. Stiles then swallowed thickly and rubbed his throat before taking a deep breath and shouting out, at the top of his lungs.

"Derek I want to have sex~!" Stiles called out, a few birds flying away as his voice echoed through the woods.

One, two, three, four, five... Derek appeared, shadowed in the trees, his eyes burning red as low and hungry growls rumbled though his well built chest. Five seconds, Stiles howls out for help but it was the words of sexy time that caught the Alpha's attention? The older male stalked forward as he seemed to circle Stiles, the teen smirking to his still shadowed mate and staring into the glowing red orbs that stood out in the darkness. The human teen then felt a cold shiver rack his body, his teeth chattering before he got a hold of it and looked to Derek, with slightly sultry eyes... okay, they were probably more twitching and sick looking but it was the thought that counts. Derek stopped in his circling and stepped out of the darkness to stand before Stiles in jeans and a leather jacket, the heat from his hot werewolf body already radiating to Stiles through the inch that separated them. Stiles looked up to his mate and Derek peeled of his jacket and wrapped it around Stiles pale and cold body, the teen snuggling into the heat that lingered.

"Stiles..." Derek murmured softly, his now green eyes looking to Stiles... well the teen thought they were it was really dark.

"Yes~ Derek." Stiles sang, his body moving that last inch and wrapping his arms about Derek for warmth.

"... Why did you wander off into the dark woods all alone and get yourself lost?" The Alpha sighed, the older male rubbing a hand to his forehead tiredly.

Stiles blinked up to Derek and pouted before jumping up and climbing Derek's body like a tree. "I was bored and wanted to explore~... I didn't think I'd get lost, but figured you'd find me if I did." Stiles rambled, his legs wrapping about Derek's waist as his hands gripped the Alpha's strong shoulders.

Derek rolled his eyes... maybe, there was a small sigh, as the older male hands grabbed Stiles butt and hitched him a little higher. "You make me worry..." Derek murmured with a small chuckle, the Alpha stepping back till his back hit a tree before sliding to sit on the leaf littler forest floor, Stiles sitting in his lap.

"What? I howled out for you, but it was only horny words of sex that had you _coming_." Stiles reasoned, before blowing a hot breath past Derek's ear.

Derek's body shivered and he groaned slightly, his hands readjusting to pull Stiles closer, the teen heating up quickly with Derek so close. "I heard the _howl_, if you can even call it that, but Erica also told me you ran off." Derek replied, as his hands moved up to rub circles into Stiles hips.

"I didn't run... it was a leisurely walk." Stiles noted absently, his hands moving down to rub at Derek's shoulders, the Alpha only wearing a long sleeve-t.

"Sure..." Derek smirked back, the teen now able to see his mates face as his eyes adjusted to the faint light from the wanning half moon.

Stiles eyes then trailed over Derek's handsome face and taught shirt covered torso. "... You're really hot..." The teen sighed longingly, the Alpha growling as he leaned in to nip at Stiles neck.

Derek's mouth then travelled up Stiles neck to nip and kiss at the teen's lips, the young humans honey brown eyes closing as he felt the Alpha's touch. Stiles hands then moved up to scratch through his mates hair, Derek growling as he shifted closer to grind up and send a gasping shiver through Stiles body. The cold of the night air and the sounds of the forest falling into the background, as Stiles only thought of the heat of their lips pressed together and clothed bodies writhing against one another. Derek's claws were slipping occasionally, Stiles feeling the prick of claw, as the older males eyes turned red, the power of the Alpha's gaze lighting the night. Derek's hands then slipped forward to unzip Stiles pants, the teen rising up slightly and looking to Derek's large hands as they swiftly undid his jeans.

"You're not wasting anytime." Stiles groaned lightly, Derek's hand catching the humans hips as he palmed Stiles crotch.

"I was stuck in town meetings, talking about festivals and borders, for two hours only to come home and find you wandering lost and cold in the woods." The Alpha responded hotly, his lips pressing to Stiles jaw, as the teen tilted his head to give Derek more room.

"Blame the betas for not coming with me..." Stiles rambled absently. "No, wait I take that back, you'll wolf out and kill them." The teen shot back quickly, his body turning to see his mate but soon gasping as Derek's hand took a firm grip of his growing erection.

Derek nipped his young mates shoulder and sat back to open his own jeans, their two wanting bodies meeting with the chill of the air. "Do you really think I'd hurt my pack, when _you_ are the one who randomly decided to explore the woods alone?" The Alpha murmured into Stiles ear with a slight growl, Derek's hot breath warming Stiles skin.

Stiles arched his body to curve into Derek's chest, the Alpha's erection rubbing against his as Derek jerked his hand. "No, I was wrong... can we just focus on this... ah, just this..." Stiles breathed, his head turning to meet Derek's gaze as he pushed forward to press against his partners body.

Derek growled in response, as his hand ran under Stiles shirt, claws lightly running over the teens stomach before brushing his human mate's nipple. The teen bucked forward at the touch and Derek held a firm hand to Stiles chest to hold him in place, the pale teen moving his head forward to rest on the Alphas shoulder. Derek's hand took hold of them both, the teen reaching to grip at Derek's hair as he moved his hips to his mate's motions, both writhing in sync with one another. Honey coloured eyes fogged with lust as he stared to nothing and just felt the hands that touched his body and lips that kissed along his neck, Derek pulling back the teen's shirt to graze his teeth over the healed claiming bite. After several minutes of moving hands, thrusting hips and loud wanting groans, the Alpha shifted Stiles from his neck to face him, the teen instantly kissing Derek, hard and hungry as his hands scrapped down the Alpha's back. Their tongues dance together and teeth bumped before Stiles slowly pulled back to swipe his tongue over Derek's lips teasingly.

Derek groaned into the kiss, a growl rumbling in his chest as he took hold of Stiles straddling body, the teen dropping his hand to work with Derek's. Their bodies rocked quickly, Stiles groaning as he leaned forward and wrapped his free arm about his mates shoulder for support, before moving. The Alpha growled low and eyes blazed red, as Stiles pushed his lover back, so Derek was pressed against the tree. The younger mate then moved above, his hand holding them both as his other hand pressed to Derek's chest in a vain attempt to hold his lover still. The older male tried to hold back his own movements and let Stiles lead, the teen able to tell Derek was struggling when he closed his eyes, little half up thrusts rocking Stiles as he move slowly above his mate, the speed soon speeding up. Clawed hands gripped at Stiles hips, and moved the teen when Stiles felt his strength start to waver with the heat that pooled low in his body, his skin wet with sweat and clothes sticking to his skin as he felt the cold air snap against him.

Stiles body tightened and shivered, his toes curling as Derek took hold of Stiles growing lust and the teen felt hot pleasure coarse through his veins. Stiles called out Derek's name his head throwing back as he hit his high and made a mess of both their hands and Derek's shirt, the leather jacket spared thankfully. His free hand desperately reached down, to drag Derek closer the Alpha moving swiftly as he took over and jolted upwards, his hips moving before hitting his own peak. The Alpha's body stiffening as his muscles tightened and gleamed with sweat, his skin tingling as a growl tore from Derek's lips. The older male pulled his mate's body closer, their forms pressed together as he nibbled at Stiles skin, the teen whining but not stopping Derek as the Alpha left a large love bite to the teen's neck. Stiles panted in large breaths air and felt his tired body slacken as Derek then shifted them both back, Stiles vaguely thought of cleaning up and mumbled it to Derek. The Alpha regaining his breath before peeling off his shirt to wipe both their bodies and hands clean, Stiles humming at the touch before he kissed Derek hungrily, the Alpha's bare and muscular torso glowing in the moon light.

After several minutes of sex dazed relaxing, Stiles started to feel the cold seep back into his skin, even Derek's warm body holding his, unable to keep the chill at bay. So with that they both got back up and made their way home, Derek holding Stiles hand as they walked through the woods, the teen soon realising he had been walking in circles and was frightfully close to the Hale manor. As in so close, he was sure the pack had probably heard them getting it on in the woods, Stiles having yelled Derek's name many time. Stiles shrugged at the thought and entered their home, the betas in the lounge room all scrunching their noses as the two passed. The teen simply smiled to them all with his sex dazed grin that told them all, he had just gotten off with the sexiest Alpha alive, Stiles description not theirs. The Alpha lead his human mate up the stairs but the teen did manage to hear Scott yell out _'Please get a room next time or I'll fear entering the woods for the rest o f my life!'_ Stiles chuckled at the words and shook his head. The two entered their bedroom and shared the shower, before crashing to bed and snuggling till morning.

The next morning Stiles was still sex dazed after the mated pair went for round two after waking up early, the teens body a little achy in that good after sex way, as he sat at the pack breakfast table. There were multiple conversations going on, but the human teen couldn't focus on anything but Derek's moving lips as the Alpha ate his breakfast. The teen rolled his shoulders and stretched out his toes, as he decided to finally wake up and take in the other people around him. Oh... Stiles eyes blinked as he looked down the table and realised that not only were the pack here but his father, Melissa, Allison, Lydia and Danny were as well. The teens father was actually sitting right beside him too, the Sheriff dressed in casual clothes as he ate bacon... well that wasn't right. The teen frowned as he reached over to remove the unhealthy bacon, the Sheriff then turning surprised eyes to his son, as he shifted the plate out of reach. Stiles then flailed his limbs, as he woke up completely and frowned to his father with the scolding look he had received so many times before.

"No bacon dad... were eating healthy~, tell him Melissa." Stiles stated, his eyes glancing to Scott's mom who sat on the Sheriffs other side.

"You said he could, even put it on his plate." The curly haired nurse half smiled, as Stiles gaped at them all.

"No... When was that, I don't remember?" Stiles rambled, his eyes glancing to all as they nodded, that Stiles had in fact given his father the bacon.

"You were all dazed and said it was fine." Allison piped in, as she leaned forward to look across the table.

"No~... damn you Derek, you're amazing sex, body and entrancing lips have me all dazed!" Stiles complained, as half the werewolves grimaced and Derek smirked like it was something to be proud of.

"We're trying to eat here, without having to picture you having sex." Jackson grumbled, as he shivered with the thought.

"I love you Stiles." Derek blurted out randomly, Stiles jumping slightly as he stared to the Alpha with a growing smile.

Derek smiled and chuckled, as Stiles decided to let his father eat the bacon, the teen catching his mates hand under the table. "That's playing dirty... but I love you too." Stiles confessed, Derek's grip tightening as he bent down and planted a light kiss to Stiles head. The breakfast then continued, as the pack laughed about Stiles all too frequent sex dazed state, the human teen grumbling about the discussion till it turned to the topic of a strange howl, which had echoed in the woods last night. Stiles looked away and played innocent, as Derek smirked sideways to his young mate, the teen soon smiling to as he took in the warmth and company of _his_ pack.

* * *

Hello, chapter 12 here, the last chapter of 'It Wasn't Me'.

A big, giant THANK YOU to all who read, followed, favourite and reviewed, there has been so much interest and feedback for this story. It really was amazing and encouraging to know how much the story was being enjoyed, so thank you all for the truly wonderful support it was very much appreciated :)

So last chapter, chapter 11, was more of an ending and this was just a little bit extra for the story, a little humour and sexy time but I hope it was enjoyed~ Once again thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed 'It Wasn't Me'.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


End file.
